


Las mentiras no tienen pies

by SLHades



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Español, Ikki siendo irracional, Ikki siendo sobreprotector, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanish, Yaoi, all gold saints alive, chilenismos en un capítulo, descubriendo la verdad, después de la saga de Hades, ligero, todos los dorados están con vida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLHades/pseuds/SLHades
Summary: Tras la guerra santa contra Hades, Shun se da cuenta de que algo no encaja y logra reclutar a Hyoga para que lo ayude a investigar cuál es la verdad detrás de esta interminable guerra entre Hades y Atena. No obstante, acabará por descubrir algo mucho más grande que eso y que involucra sus sentimientos por el oscuro dios.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Hades, Cygnus Hyōga/Dragon Shiryū, Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga
Kudos: 4





	1. Sospechas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Gracias por entrar :D. Este es un fic ligero de leer, que llevo planeando desde hace mucho. De hecho, lo escribí el año pasado y ahora que volví a leerlo, pues lo edité y decidí postearlo aquí. Como puse en los tags, TODOS LOS SANTOS DORADOS ESTÁN CON VIDA, aunque no es un detalle tan relevante para la historia, pero sepan que no está relacionado con Soul of Gold.
> 
> Gracias nuevamente y ojalá les guste.

Un año después de la guerra contra el Rey del Inframundo, Shun disfrutaba sus catorce años de edad mientras ayudaba a Hyoga a esculpir calabazas, puesto que esa noche, la fundación Kido daría una fiesta de Halloween para sus socios y patrocinadores en la misma mansión.

—¿Qué sucede, Shun? —Preguntó el rubio mientras insertaba con firmeza un cuchillo dentro de una calabaza, cuyo diseño lo tenía dibujado con plumón comestible negro encima — Te noto algo distraído.

El peliverde dibujaba y se dedicaba a quitarle el relleno a las calabazas. Más tarde haría un pan muy sabroso y dulce con los restos de los vegetales anaranjados. Pensó un momento si contestar con honestidad la pregunta del ruso, ya que, sí que había algo que lo estaba molestando desde hace bastante tiempo, pero no sabía cómo ni con quien comentarlo para sacárselo del pecho. Temía que, si exteriorizaba lo que pasaba por su mente, se metería en problemas o dejarían de confiar en él, ya que era un tema algo complicado, dado los antecedentes.

Le había dado muchas vueltas al tema y francamente, ya estaba harto de guardárselo. Shiryu y Seiya estaban ayudando a los otros cinco santos de bronce a decorar el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta y su hermano estaba con Saori en las oficinas de la fundación, arreglando los pormenores con respecto a los invitados. Los santos de oro también estaban invitados, pero ya que su vuelo había llegado temprano, todos estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones asignadas. Shun pensó que era el momento oportuno.

—Hyoga —le respondió— ¿puedo hablar contigo de algo sin que se lo cuentes a nadie? Pero absolutamente a nadie, aunque Camus te congele de nuevo.

—… — el ruso detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se lo quedó mirando un par de minutos — ¿qué hiciste Shun?

— Nada… —le contestó, sin mirarle directamente, concentrado en abrir la calabaza que tenía delante suyo para luego sacarle lo de adentro.

Hyoga sabía que Shun era incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa mala, por naturaleza. Incluso si el conejo agarrara una piedra y la aventara contra la ventana del vecino, sin lugar a duda, la piedra rebotaría contra el vidrio, o en otro caso, atravesaría el vidrio y de seguro le daría en toda la cabeza a un ladrón que curiosamente decidió colarse ese mismo día en dicha casa para robar.

—Muy bien —suspiró el rubio y regresó a su labor —, te lo prometo. No diré nada a nadie, así Camus decida colgarme boca abajo de la torre Eiffel y luego congelarme.

Shun sonrió. En ese aspecto, Hyoga era como un cura… única y exclusivamente en ese aspecto, ya que, por un lado, cuando Hyoga prometía guardar un secreto, no se lo sacaba nadie, bajo concepto alguno. Por otro lado, la manera en que el cisne se le “insinuaba” al santo de dragón, era muy poco religiosa. De cualquier modo, sabía que podía confiar en el rubio, ciegamente.

—He estado pensando mucho, en este último tiempo —comenzó a contarle el de ojos esmeraldas —. Has leído libros de mitología griega, ¿verdad? ¿No te parece extraño que Hades atacara? Los libros lo describen como alguien neutral.

—Sí, lo he leído, pero… no lo sé, supongo que siempre lo atribuí a que los autores no han vivido lo que nosotros y, por ende, no saben lo que nosotros sí —Hyoga consiguió abrir el hueco que sería uno de los ojos del Jack O’Lantern en el que estaba trabajando, mientras contestaba la pregunta del menor. Cuando no recibió respuesta del otro, fue que Hyoga comenzó a unir los puntos —. Shun ¿qué planeas?

Durante la última guerra, Shun fue el que más sufrió el ataque del dios del averno, por lo que nadie sabía cómo tratar el tema alrededor de él. Querían evitarle el dolor de recordar el suceso, pero debido a que el santo de Andrómeda no mencionaba nada al respecto, no sabían si lo estaría sobrellevando bien o no. A Hyoga nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que el de ojos esmeraldas pudiera estar hallando alguna manera de justificar al oscuro dios. ¿Por qué motivo lo haría?

—No es que quiera justificarlo —interrumpió el menor, mientras dibujaba otra cara espeluznante en una calabaza diferente —. Es solo que… sentí algo cuando él tomó posesión de mi cuerpo. Algo que no calzaba con toda la guerra. Cuando leo los libros y recuerdo esa sensación, eso sí que me hace más sentido.

Básicamente, a percepción del ruso, a Shun la idea de Hades iniciando una guerra contra Atena, cada doscientos y muchos años, desde hace milenios, no tenía razón de ser. Sin embargo, le dijo, uno de los dos debe haber hecho algo que incitara al otro para que todo esto se produjera. Y si no fue uno de ellos, continuó con su lógica, alguien más debe haberlos provocado.

—Quiero averiguar qué fue lo que pasó —le dijo Shun, finalmente, al tiempo en que dejaba el plumón en la mesa, pues ya había terminado de dibujar —, pero no sé cómo.

—… ¿Por qué? — le pregunto el rubio, dejando de lado su quehacer, nuevamente. El peliverde le miró sin entender a qué se refería — ¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Qué harás cuando lo sepas?

Era una muy buena pregunta, la verdad. Shun se la había hecho a sí mismo varias veces, y si bien no lograba dilucidar una respuesta completa del todo, pensaba que, si llegaban al origen de todo el problema, podrían acabar con él. Los tiempos han cambiado, al igual que las necesidades de todos, de seguro algo podría hacerse. La guerra traía dolor a ambas partes, sin excepción. ¿Es que nadie ya estaba harto? Shun no dudó en expresarle todo esto a su fiel amigo.

El ruso podía entenderlo. El menor tenía el alma más pura que pudiera hallarse, capaz de encontrar bondad hasta en la más fría oscuridad. Hyoga suspiró. Si se negaba, podía ver que en el futuro la triste y preocupada expresión en el rostro del menor no se borraba. Si se negaba, temía que Shun dejara de confiar en él y acabara por meterse en problemas sin nadie que estuviera ahí para ayudarlo. Si aceptaba, e Ikki llegaba a enterarse, ninguno de los dos se la iba a acabar con el fénix.

Pero como bien dicen, quien no arriesga, no gana.

—Muy bien, creo que lo primero que debemos hacer, es hablar con algún espectro. Si fuera alguno de los tres jueces, mejor —comenzó el rubio, reiniciando su ardua labor (las calabazas pueden ser muy duras, después de todo). A Shun se le iluminó el rostro y no pudo evitar abrazar efusivamente a su amigo, en un gesto agradecido —¡Jajajaja! Tranquilo, no me lo agradezcas aún, que cuando tu hermano se entere, ahí si seré pato cantonés, por apoyarte en esta locura.

—Nii-san ya casi nunca está aquí —comentó —, se la pasa viajando y con suerte se entera de lo que pasa aquí. Así que no te preocupes, estaremos a salvo.

Eso decía Shun, pero Hyoga no estaba tan seguro, pues si una mosca se paraba en el brazo del peliverde, ahí estaría el fénix para exterminarla. De cualquier modo, continuaron armando un plan. Ya conocían la versión del Santuario y de Atena con respecto a la guerra, por lo que hablar con un espectro sería la mejor manera de conocer el punto de vista del Averno. Los tres jueces estaban al lado de Hades desde la era del mito, por lo que seguramente ellos tendrían el cuento más claro. Sin embargo, dado a que no sabían siquiera como contactar con ninguno de los 108, cualquiera de ellos les serviría, por el momento.

Por suerte, había alguien que muy seguramente sabría cómo dar con alguno de ellos. Para fortuna del cisne y del peliverde, asistiría a la fiesta de aquella noche, mas solo había dos problemas. El primero, no hablaría de gratis, por lo que un soborno era la mejor opción. El segundo, también habría que comprar su silencio. El sujeto en sí no era del tipo chismoso, pero no estaba de más tener algo de precaución. Cuando Hyoga le dijo de quien se trataba, Shun creyó tener el precio adecuado.

Llegada la noche, el salón lucía preciosamente tenebroso. Se trataba de una fiesta de disfraces y todo apuntaba a que sería una noche divertida. Las calabazas esculpidas con velas dentro combinaban muy bien con las telarañas falsas y los murciélagos que colgaban del techo. Telas oscuras y satinadas cubrían las paredes, pero la iluminación era perfecta para no romper el ambiente del Halloween. El ligero humo que rodeaba los pies de los invitados daba un toque perfecto a la ocasión.

—Muy buenas noches a todos los miembros de la fundación Kido —comenzó Saori, de pie sobre una pequeña tarima, disfrazada como una vampiresa. A sus lados, se hallaban los santos de bronce y dorados, todos disfrazados bellamente —. Esta fiesta es para agasajarlos y para motivarlos a que continúen apoyando los diferentes proyectos y programas ideados para ayudar a los más desprotegidos de nuestro país, ya que, si nosotros estuviéramos en su misma situación, también querríamos una mano amiga para superar los tiempos más oscuros. Agradezco enormemente el apoyo de todos, desde que mi abuelo falleció. Agradezco el esfuerzo que hacen por invertir en nuestra fundación y sus diferentes ramas, por lo que esta noche la familia Kido los invita a que se diviertan, se conozcan y pasen un rato ameno. ¡Muchas gracias!

Dicho y hecho, la fiesta comenzó. Todos los invitados comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música de moda, olvidándose de sus problemas y comiendo sabrosos snacks. En un costado, Hyoga bailaba animadamente con Shiryu, quien al parecer tenía problemas en concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el revelador disfraz de momia del ruso. Shun, por su lado, estuvo bailando un rato con varias personas, hasta que decidió apartarse por unos momentos de la gran masa de gente que se movía al compás de la música.

—¿Te sientes bien? — le preguntó Ikki, que se preocupó al verlo alejarse.

—Claro que sí, nii-san —le respondió —. Solo me cansé. No acostumbro a bailar, mucho menos bailar tanto… ¿Tú sí?

Desde que la guerra acabó, Ikki se dedicaba a viajar por el mundo, para encontrarse a sí mismo y para hallar una forma de lidiar con tantos sentimientos dentro de sí mismo. Shun no podía obligar a su hermano a quedarse, después de todo, Ikki ya había sacrificado mucho por él, mas debía admitir que tanto viaje y tan poca comunicación los había alejado más de lo que podían imaginar. Ikki tenía la mala costumbre de contestar su celular tres veces al mes, con suerte, y el dialogo no se daba mucho. Afortunadamente, el cariño entre ambos no estaba en duda, a pesar de todo.

—Un poco —le respondió—. No suelo salir mucho a bailar, pero cuando lo hago, siempre acabo por quedarme más de lo que pensé que haría.

El menor de los hermanos no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta. Le encantaba cuando su hermano compartía con él algo de sí mismo. Charlaron un poco más sobre el tema durante unos minutos, con ánimos y contentos, hasta que el peliverde se excusó con él para ir a hablar con Kanon, quien se aproximó a la barra de bebidas.

—Buenas noches, Kanon —saludó el peliverde — ¿te diviertes?

—Shunny ¡Que bueno es verte! Luces muy bien —Kanon lucía enérgico y jovial como siempre. Vestía un disfraz que recordaba muy bien a un zorro, con orejas y cola incluidas. El gemelo menor lucía bastante bien, tanto, que acaparaba la mirada de muchos de los importantes invitados de Saori. Tristemente, tendrían que quedarse con las ganas, ya que a él solo importaba la mirada de una sola persona.

—Gracias, también tú. Me sorprende que tú y Saga no vinieran vestidos igual. Por cierto ¿Dónde está? Hace un rato que no lo veo.

—Oh, bueno, es primera vez que estamos aquí, así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta y mirar un poco —le respondió el mayor rápidamente. Shun lo miró fijo por un instante.

—Hm, ya veo — el peliverde afiló la mirada —. Mi cuarto está bastante alejado del salón ¿sabes? Nadie los molestará ahí.

Kanon no pudo evitar atorarse un poco con el trago que estaba bebiendo y lo quedó mirando un momento, para luego sonreír sorprendido.

—Vaya, vaya —exclamó—. Shunny, no eres ningún inocente ¿eh? Ikki te sobreestima. Pero sabes, Saga y yo podríamos desaparecernos en mi cuarto o en el suyo.

—Pero si Saori los busca, el último lugar donde los buscaría sería en mi cuarto.

—¿Qué hay de Ikki? En caso de que él no te vea por aquí —la respuesta a la pregunta del peliazul, vino en forma de llave, que Shun sacó de su propio bolsillo —. Muy bien ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Información y discreción, le dijo el menor. El santo de Andrómeda le pidió información de dónde encontrar a alguno de los espectros de Hades y le pidió que no le dijera palabra alguna a nadie. Por supuesto, Kanon le preguntó por qué quería saber, a lo que el menor le respondió que no se preocupara, que no estaba planeando nada malo y que sus intenciones eran las mejores. Kanon lo miró preocupado por unos instantes, pero decidió que Shun, tuviera catorce años o tuviera cuarenta, ya no era un niño pequeño y podía hacer su vida como quisiera.

—Muy bien, no estoy del todo seguro, pero sino mal recuerdo, uno o dos de los espectros están estudiando leyes en una universidad de Alemania. Déjame recordar… ¡Múnich! Aunque no me preguntes el nombre de la universidad ni del espectro, pero fijo ahí lo encuentras.

—Comprendo… muchas gracias, Kanon —Shun le entregó las llaves de su cuarto —. Espero también contar con tu discreción.

—A menos que sepa que tu vida corre peligro, cuenta con mi silencio, pequeño rayo de sol. No sé qué planeas y no quisiera obligarte a que me lo digas, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

—Lo prometo —Shun le sonrió, agradecido por la preocupación del mayor.

—¿Ikki sabe de esto? —ante la negativa del otro, Kanon solo pudo emocionarse —Tranquilo, no le diré nada ¡Pero pagaría lo que fuera con tal de ver su cara cuando se entere!

Shun rio con ganas ante la reacción del gemelo menor, quien pronto se despidió de él para irse a encontrar con su hermano. Por su parte, el de ojos esmeraldas pasó el resto de la noche bailando con Ikki y charlando con él, algo que disfrutó bastante.


	2. Alemania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun y Hyoga viajan a Alemania para buscar a los dos espectros que Kanon les mencionó. Estos dos desvelarán nueva información para Andrómeda y para el Cisne.

— _¿Estás seguro de que no estarás en peligro?_ —le preguntó Sorrento al otro lado del teléfono — _No quisiera encubrirte en algo peligroso, Shun._

—Tranquilo, no tengo intenciones de empezar una pelea o algo así. Además, si todo sale bien, Hyoga irá conmigo.

— _Está bien, pero mantenme al corriente de tus planes. En caso de que algo suceda, estaré al pendiente y correré a ayudarte._

—Gracias, eres el mejor.

Shun y Hyoga ya tenían la información que necesitaban. Buscaban a uno o dos estudiantes de leyes en una universidad en Múnich, Alemania. El siguiente paso era llegar a dicho país, pero no podían decirle a Saori que buscaban a un par de espectros. La solución le llegó por inspiración divina a Shun, mientras chateaba con Sorrento. Le preguntó si podía decir que el de cabellos lilas estaba muy enfermo, para que así Saori le dejara visitarlo en Austria, pero en realidad iría a Múnich. Al igual que Kanon, el flautista hizo preguntas, pero accedió. Después de todo, Shun era un amigo muy preciado para él.

Ikki se ofreció a ir con él, pero Shun lo convenció de que no quería arruinar sus planes, ya que el peliazul tenía programado ir a Norteamérica dentro de un par de semanas. Debido a esto, antes de que se diera cuenta, él y Hyoga estaban de camino a Austria, donde tomarían un bus a Múnich. Luego de un par de días, ambos visitaron los alrededores de la universidad Ludwig Maximilian, que supuestamente, es una de las mejores en leyes. Parte del día, dieron vueltas por fuera del recinto, pero en la tarde, consiguieron un par de pases de visitante con los de seguridad. Esto lo repitieron durante un total de tres días y los dos santos de bronce comenzaron a perder la esperanza en dicho lugar y ya estaban considerando visitar la universidad técnica al día siguiente, cuando una voz que se dirigió a ellos los quitó de sus pensamientos.

—Andrómeda, Cisne —los dos aludidos voltearon y vieron frente a ellos a un joven de cabellos granate y ojos rosas, de piel beige —¿qué los trae por aquí?

Momentos más tarde, los tres se hallaban en un parque, sentados en unas bancas, frente a una mesa de piedra. El pelirrojo se había presentado ante ellos como Quinn de Alraune, uno de los subordinados directos de Radamanthys.

—Ya veo, así que están interesados en saber cómo inició la guerra, según Hades-sama.

—Imagino lo que te debes estar preguntando —interrumpió el peliverde —, todos los que me han ayudado para dar contigo me lo han preguntado. Es extraño y sé que parece una locura, también para mí lo fue en su momento, pero cuando Hades tomó posesión de mi cuerpo… pude sentir una bondad inmensa y un dolor profundo al mismo tiempo. Al comienzo no pude procesar nada, pero he tenido tiempo de pensarlo desde que todo acabó y esas sensaciones solo pudieron venir de él. No he podido quitármelo de la cabeza. Estuve investigando sobre él en los libros de mitología y sé que Hyoga tiene razón cuando dice que los autores no saben lo que nosotros, los santos y los espectros, sí sabemos, pero no es posible que alguien con un alma tan hermosa pueda ser el que inicie esta guerra cada vez, durante tanto tiempo. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados tras saber lo que hay en su alma, necesito saber lo que pasó… de alguna manera, esto se volvió muy importante para mí.

—Eso que sentiste, realmente conmovió tu alma ¿Verdad? —Quinn sonrió con una alegría risueña en su rostro y tomó entre sus manos las del peliverde — Realmente tu alma es la más pura de todas, Andrómeda. ¡Está decidido! Les contaré todo lo que sé.

Observando la escena, Hyoga no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella era una habilidad única de su amigo y compañero, una que admiraba y envidiaba. Hacía poco más de un año, Quinn era un enemigo, pero ahora se mostraba ante ellos como un verdadero amigo, dispuesto a ayudarlos porque creía en la nobleza del conejo. Era verdaderamente increíble.

Tal y como lo prometió, el pelirrojo les contó lo que sabía. Mucho antes de que existiera esta guerra, Atena tuvo un enfrentamiento con Poseidón. Como siempre, Hades no tomó partido, pero había alguien a quien deseaba proteger. Ese alguien no tenía relación alguna ni con su sobrina, ni con su hermano, por lo que su postura neutral seguiría intacta. Cuando lo hizo, Atena percibió su actuar como una ofensa, por lo que atacó. Hades se defendió, pero sabía que la batalla traería muchas pérdidas a ambos lados, sobre todo al de Atena, considerando su reciente enfrentamiento con Poseidón. Debido a esto, Hades se mantuvo en defensiva hasta el día del eclipse total, momento en que su poder sería superior por mucho por lo que podría detener a Atena y explicarle la situación. Tristemente, esto no llegó a concretarse y Hades fue sellado. La guerra continúa dándose, debido a que aquella persona a la que Hades deseó proteger, en cada reencarnación, siempre se ve envuelta en las disputas de los dioses, por lo que Hades se ve malinterpretado por Atena cada vez.

—Aguarda ahí un segundo —interrumpió Hyoga —, esto es algo que lleva repitiéndose milenios ¿Cómo es que en ningún momento han estado ambos cara a cara? De seguro en una oportunidad así Hades habría aprovechado de explicarle.

—Creo que la chance se ha dado en varias ocasiones, pero al parecer es Atena quien se niega a escuchar —le respondió el espectro —. Además de eso, considero que los dioses tienen una percepción diferente de las cosas, por lo que su actuar es difiere del de nosotros. Ya saben, ellos sienten el tiempo de manera de distinta y esas cosas.

—¿Y quién es esa persona a la que desea proteger tanto? —cuestionó el peliverde. Quinn lo miró un momento, se sonrió un momento y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo lamento —comenzó, denotando completa sinceridad en sus palabras —pero eso es algo que no puedo revelarte. No me corresponde decirlo.

—Debe ser alguien muy importante para Hades —pensó Hyoga en voz alta —o significar mucho para él, para sacrificarse y entrar en combate cada vez.

—Si, tienes razón —concordó el peliverde—. De cualquier modo, en ese caso, es Atena quien ha malinterpretado la situación.

—Si me permiten —intervino el pelirrojo —. Tal y como a Andrómeda se le hizo extraña la actitud de Hades-sama, a mí me extraña la de Atena —tanto Hyoga como Shun pudieron ver la preocupación del de ojos rosados, muy similar a la del peliverde —. Para mí, no tiene sentido que la diosa de la sabiduría se vea tan cerrada frente a la actitud de mi señor de querer explicarle. Por lo que sé, ella es muy amable y comprensiva.

—Muy bien, estoy teniendo un pensamiento aquí, salido de la nada —dijo Hyoga —. Hades no es belicoso y Atena, si bien ha estado inmiscuida en muchas guerras, es la diosa de la sabiduría ¡y nosotros la conocemos! Ella no es así. Por lo que pensé… algo o alguien debe estar haciendo que se peleen de esta manera cada vez.

Quinn y Shun lo miraron por un momento. Los dioses podían ser todo lo testarudos que quisieran, estaban llenos de imperfecciones y ni Hades ni Atena eran la excepción a esa regla. Sin embargo, ambos eran sensatos y hace mucho tiempo que ya deberían haber arreglado las cosas, sobre todo si se trataba de un malentendido. Acordaron en que Hyoga tenía razón.

—¿Quinn? —un peliblanco de ojos lilas se hizo presente, mientras cargaba una pequeña mochila. Se trataba de Lune de Balrog, subordinado directo de Minos —¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Rápidamente, Quinn lo puso al tanto de la situación y luego procedió a darle un analgésico.

—Gracias, mi cabeza me está matando —Lune sacó una botella de agua de su mochila y se tomó la pastilla, para luego sentarse al lado del otro espectro —. A Radamanthys-sama no le gustará saber esto, Quinn, solo eso te digo. Por lo demás, si alguien está engañando a nuestros dioses… ¿quién y por qué o para qué?

Era una buena pregunta, pero no lograron pensar en nada especifico. Intercambiaron números de celular y cada uno regresó a su lugar, después de todo, Shun y Hyoga aún se quedarían un par de días más. Si alguno de los cuatro llegaba a alguna conclusión, lo compartiría con el resto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con respecto al nombre de Quinn... AO3 lo tiene como "Queen" y, de hecho, en un comienzo también pensé que se llamaba así, pero en otra parte leí que su nombre es Quinn, ya que hace referencia al autor Seabury Quinn. No se qué será 100% verdad, por múltiples motivos xD pero en lo personal me convence más Quinn que Queen.


	3. Inframundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn y Lune descubrirán aun más información y se la harán saber a Shun. No obstante, todo explota cuando regresa a Japón...

—Lune ¿quieres relajarte? —pidió Quinn, entrando junto con su compañero al castillo Heinstein —Si se entera, pues… te quitas la ropa y le bailas.

—¡Quinn! —el aludido peliblanco comenzó a darle de manotazos al pelirrojo que comenzó a reír por su comentario, la imagen mental y la reacción del otro espectro.

—¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ya, perdón! Solo fue un chiste —se defendió —. Creo que debemos hablar con él. Sí, no me mires así ¿de qué otra forma vamos a conseguir alguna pista?

—Pero Radamanthys-sama se preocupa demasiado, quizás hasta y se lo tome a mal. Tan solo imagínate lo que se me pasó por la cabeza cuando te vi hablando con esos dos.

—Y es por eso, que ambos son la pareja ideal —le dijo—. Ya deberías confesarte.

—Sí, claro, cómo no. Quédate ahí nada más en lo que voy, chistoso. Creo que primero debemos hablar con Minos-sama o Aiacos-sama; si nos creen, nos ayudarán y de seguro Radamanthy-sama se lo tomará de mejor forma si ellos se lo dicen.

—¿Decirme qué? —la firme voz del anterior Rey de Creta resonó profundamente en los dos espectros más jóvenes, quienes no pudieron evitar sentirse en problemas.

Contrario a lo que pudieran pensar, Radamanthys no reaccionó de manera alarmada, aunque sí lucía preocupado. Inicialmente, frunció el ceño cuando Quinn le dijo que los santos de Andrómeda y Cisne estaban en la universidad, pero luego de que Lune le explicara el motivo de sus presencias, se sorprendió.

—Es primera vez que un santo de Atena se interesa tanto en este asunto, muchos menos dos —comenzó a decir una vez que los espectros le contaron los eventos de aquella tarde —, pero creo que todos sabemos que Shun de Andrómeda no es cualquier persona. La teoría del Cisne me parece plausible.

—Nos preguntábamos si usted sabría de alguien que quisiera ver a Hades-sama y a Atena peleando constantemente, o peor aún, que se destruyan entre ellos —le dijo el de ojos lilas.

La historia no era larga, pero mientras le contaban los sucesos al juez, los tres habían llegado al inframundo a través de un portal dentro del castillo. El rubio de mirada aurea pensó en las palabras que el joven de cabellos blancos y lacios le había dicho.

—Los dioses son arbitrarios y no hay forma de predecir su comportamiento —les comentó mientras caminaban por los oscuros pasillos del Palacio de justicia —. No estoy seguro por el lado de Atena, pero con respecto a nuestro Señor, si alguien quisiera lastimarlo, estoy seguro de que se trata de Perséfone.

La mirada de sorpresa de los espectros más jóvenes no se hizo esperar. Debido a los libros, el mundo consideraba a Perséfone como la consorte de Hades, mas los espectros conocían la verdadera historia: no fue Hades quien la llevó al inframundo, mucho menos a la fuerza y mucho menos por amor. Ella misma se lo pidió, ya que temía que Hera quisiera hacerle daño, como a todos los hijos que Zeus ha tenido y tiene fuera de su matrimonio con ella. Hades accedió, ya que no estaba de acuerdo en que su hermana la tomara contra los hijos que el rey del Olimpo regaba por el mundo. Se quedó por mucho tiempo, pero el dios de los muertos no se esperaba que la hija de Deméter intentara seducirlo con tal de volverse su reina y así tener todos y cada uno de sus caprichos cumplidos. Cuando Hades comenzó a tener sentimientos por ella, fue que se dio cuenta que el aprecio que ella mostraba hacia él no era sincero, por lo que decidió desterrarla del inframundo.

—Perséfone no se lo tomó a bien —continuó —. Los tres Jueces tuvimos que amenazarla para que entendiera que Hades-sama hablaba en serio. Le gritó de todo y le dijo que nadie lo amaría como ella a él, cosa que se me hizo risible, ya que ella nunca lo amó.

—Entonces tenemos a nuestro primer sospechoso —dijo Quinn, sacando su celular —, le avisaré a los santos.

—Muchas gracias, Radamanthys-sama —agradeció Lune—. Pensamos que no le agradaría la idea de que habláramos con los santos de Atena.

—Ciertamente, no soy muy fan de la idea —gruñó un poco el rubio —, pero todos sabemos que Andrómeda, por esta vez, no es cualquier persona. Hades-sama estará muy orgulloso de ustedes. Denles aviso y regresen a sus lugares.

—¡Por supuesto!

Dicho y hecho, los espectros se fueron a los pocos minutos. En aquel instante, Radamanthys llamó la atención de aquel que se escondía entre las sombras del pasillo y le dijo que se alegrara, puesto que, al parecer, su madre por fin vendría a casa.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Aiacos salió de su escondite y encaró al anterior rey de Creta —Me encantaría creer que es verdad… ha sido tanto tiempo.

—Vas a ver que sí.

Shun aventó su celular con fuerza contra la cama de la habitación de hotel que compartía con Hyoga. No pudo evitar sentir una rabia profunda cuando leyó la historia que Quinn les escribió y que explicaba el por qué consideraban a Perséfone como sospechosa de todo este embrollo. No podía creer que alguien se hubiera atrevido a utilizar a Hades de esa manera, solo para tener una vida tranquila. Shun sabía que el rey del averno era alguien bueno y bondadoso, y por eso, no merecía que sus sentimientos fueran engañados de esa manera. Le daba rabia e incluso impotencia pensar el dolor que Hades debió haber sentido cuando se enteró de las verdaderas intenciones de la diosa.

Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse cuando los dos santos de bronce regresaron a Japón. Todos los recibieron bien y preguntaron por la salud de Sorrento, a quien Shun ya le había avisado de su regreso y de lo que lograron descubrir. Al día siguiente de su retorno, tanto el rubio como el peliverde asistieron a la escuela como normalmente hacían desde que la paz comenzó a reinar en la tierra una vez más. Sin embargo, apenas puso un pie en la mansión, Ikki los arrastró a una habitación alejada, por donde nadie andaba cerca a esas horas.

—Quiero que me digan a dónde fueron la semana pasada —les exigió el peliazul —porque a Austria, no fue. O por lo menos, no por mucho tiempo.

—Nii-san ¿de qué hablas?

—¿Por qué íbamos a mentir?

—Pues no lo sé, pero los traje aquí porque no quiero que Saori se dé cuenta de que le vieron la cara —el santo del fénix estaba claramente muy enojado—. Estaba guardando tu maleta cuando un boleto a Munich se cayó. Dudo mucho que Sorrento, estando enfermo, pudiera realizar ese viaje, sobre todo en bus.

—¿Agarraste mis cosas? —preguntó Shun, con indignación en su voz —Dije que la guardaría hoy ¿por qué entraste así a mí cuarto? ¡Yo no me meto en el tuyo!

—¡No me cambies el tema! —le espetó el mayor —Respóndanme.

—Ikki, tranquilízate —pidió el ruso. Hyoga llevaba todo ese tiempo tratando de pensar en alguna excusa para usar con peliazul, pues sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría por enterarse de lo que el Cisne y Andrómeda andaban haciendo, pero la verdad era que no había logrado dar con nada que dejara tranquilo y satisfecho al otro santo —. Shun en parte tiene razón, no debiste meterte en sus cosas cuando él no te lo pidió. Solo aprovechamos el viaje para dar un pequeño paseo, nada más.

—No me vengas con excusas baratas, Hyoga. Sé leer alemán y, por lo tanto, sé muy bien que ese viaje a Munich no fue de último minuto ¡Apenas y estuvieron en Austria!

—Ya basta, nii-san —suspiró Shun, con hastío en su tono de voz —, deja de gritar y dime ¿por qué te metiste así en mis cosas? Pensé que respetabas mi privacidad.

—Porque eres mi hermano, Shun —respondió con firmeza el más alto — y debo cuidarte. Si te dejé viajar con Hyoga en vez de haber ido contigo, fue porque pensé que Hyoga sería de confianza y que cuidaría de ti, y porque yo debía ayudar a Saori con cosas de la fundación.

—Pues, Shun está aquí de regreso sano y salvo —se defendió el rubio, recibiendo una mirada severa por parte del mayor.

—No insultes a Hyoga, por favor. Nii-san, te estás equivocando, no necesito que ni tú ni nadie me cuide, ni que estés detrás de mí en cada momento ¡yo puedo cuidarme solo! Por favor, no me mires así, te agradezco mucho, infinitamente, que aparecieras en el momento justo para salvarme en las batallas pasadas y créeme que yo haría lo mismo por ti sin dudarlo un solo segundo siquiera. Pero no puedes tratarme como si yo fuera incapaz de tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Pues claramente hasta este momento no lo has demostrado. Has estado mintiendo ¡apenas y puedo creerlo de ti, Shun! ¿Por qué fueron a Munich?

—¿Y por qué crees que me vi en la necesidad de mentir? —La voz de Shun comenzaba a demostrar hastío y desesperación, ya que no lograba hacer razonar a su hermano —¡Precisamente porque me sobreproteges demasiado! ¡Porque sé que no te va a gustar nada lo que estamos haciendo!

—¡¿Por qué fueron a Munich?! ¡¡Respóndeme, ya!!

Hyoga no pudo evitar sobresaltarse con semejante grito por parte de Ikki y pudo ver las manos de Shun temblar. Sin embargo, el ruso pudo notar en la mirada del menor que ya no tenía ganas de solo agachar la cabeza. El santo de Andrómeda le agradeció al rubio el haberlo acompañado hasta ese momento y por haber guardado su secreto como se lo había pedido. Procedió entonces a contarle todo a su hermano, lo que había sentido cuando Hades tomó posesión de su cuerpo, las dudas que habían aflorado en él desde entonces, el por qué y lo que habían descubierto en Alemania. Lo único que omitió fue que Kanon les dio su primera pista y los nombres de Quinn y de Lune.

Ikki enfureció, profundamente. No podía creer que su hermano fuera capaz de ponerse del lado de aquel que tanto daño le había hecho. No concebía la idea de que Shun pudiera estar poniendo en duda el juicio de Atena con respecto a los actos de Hades. No le cabía en la cabeza que el peliverde fuera capaz de mentir con tal de seguir esas fantasías de que, en realidad, Hades era una buena persona cuando claramente no era así. Era el colmo y no se contuvo ni un poco en decírselo, en decirle que nada de esto era posible y que encima se había dejado lavar el cerebro por esos espectros.

Para ese entonces, ya el resto de los santos de bronce, Saori y Tatsumi estaban reunidos, algunos dentro y otros fuera de la habitación. Hyoga intentó calmar a los hermanos, sobre todo a Ikki, pero Shun no dudó en responder. Le pidió que confiara en él, que sabía que había algo raro en todo esto. Su hermano se negaba y el menor continuó defendiéndose, exigiéndole respeto por lo que él pensaba, exigiéndole que debía dejar de tratarlo como a un niño pequeño.

Las cosas se pusieron aún peor cuando Tatsumi y otros santos de bronce quisieron detenerlos, utilizando como argumento principal que Shun debía escuchar a su hermano mayor y dejarse de rabietas tontas, a lo que Ikki, aún iracundo, estuvo de acuerdo. Seiya y Shiryu estuvieron en contra de dicho argumento y exigieron que no se metieran en lo que nadie los había llamado, porque ellos no conocían a Shun.

—¿De verdad eso crees, Ikki? —preguntó Shun con indignación a penas y se produjo un silencio —¿Crees que esto es una rabieta o algo así? ¿Crees que hago esto porque tengo, no sé, hadas y unicornios en la cabeza?

—Así es como te estás comportando —le respondió, rápidamente, con dureza en su voz —, siempre con tus niñadas.

Y eso fue todo.

Sin decir una palabra más, Shun fue a su habitación, llenó una maleta pequeña con pocas prendas y algunas de sus pertenencias, tomó su caja de pandora y se dispuso a irse de la mansión. Sus amigos intentaron detenerlo, incluso Saori, pero sin mirar a nadie a los ojos y sin titubear, se fue. Hyoga le pidió a Ikki que recapacitara, pero este solo respondió que dejara a Shun en paz, que, si se creía tan valiente y capaz que lo dejara valerse por sí mismo, ya que, en su mente, tenía la certeza de que su hermano acabaría por regresar.

Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga quisieron ir y detenerlo, pero Saori los detuvo con un gesto, explicando que en ese momento todos estaban muy alterados y que lo mejor, era esperar a que todo se calmara. Aseguró que dentro de una hora buscarían a Shun, pero que lo óptimo era dejar que él también se calmara.

Por supuesto, Saori le pidió explicaciones a Hyoga, quien había estado involucrado desde el comienzo. Aprovechando la ausencia de Ikki, quien se retiró a su cuarto de un portazo después de la escena, el ruso le contó todo a Saori, obviando la parte donde habían concluido que algo o alguien los estaba manipulando, temiendo que la diosa se lo tomara a mal.


	4. El pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con el corazón roto por lo sucedido con Ikki, Shun recibe una interesante visita y una interesante invitación.

Caminaba rápidamente con maleta en mano y con su armadura en la espalda. A cada paso que daba, más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, ya rojos por la hinchazón. No importaba cuanto se frotara, cuanto respirara profundamente, las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas; después de todo, le dolía mucho que su hermano pensara así y que no fuera capaz de confiar en él. Se dirigía a la terminal de buses, con intenciones de ir al aeropuerto, para tomar un avión que lo llevara a Grecia.

Tenía intenciones de ir al santuario, donde sabía que lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Logró calmarse un poco mientras hacía la fila para comprar su pasaje, ya que no quería dar lástima con el vendedor. Sin embargo, mientras esperaba sentado en una banca a que llamaran para abordar, su tristeza volvió a inundarlo y no pudo contenerse, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Estuvo así un par de minutos, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Alzó la mirada de un respingo para ver de quién se trataba y reconoció al instante al hombre de piel blanca, ojos granates y cabello oscuro.

—Tú eres… Aiacos de Garuda ¿no es así? —preguntó el menor entre sollozos, tratando de calmar su llanto —¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine aquí por ti —le respondió al tiempo que le ofrecía un pañuelo al menor, cosa que el peliverde aceptó y comenzó a secar su rostro —. Cisne le comentó lo que sucedió a Quinn y a Lune. Yo estaba pasando, los escuché hablar y decidí venir por ti.

—Entiendo que te enteraras, pero ¿a qué te refieres con que viniste por mí?

—Quería que consideraras pasar un tiempo en el inframundo —le respondió el más alto —. Con Minos y Radamanthys nos enteramos de lo que estaban averiguando y la verdad es que estamos dispuestos a apoyarte en esta idea. Después de todo, no queremos que nuestro señor siga sufriendo.

—… —Shun suspiró y se frotó el rostro un poco cansado —no lo sé, tenía pensado ir al santuario…

—Sí, es lógico, pero de seguro alguien le debe haber dicho a los santos dorados acerca de tus intenciones —infirió el de ojos rojos —¿No crees que te llenarán de preguntas?

—…

Shun no pudo contestar de inmediato. Por un lado, le hacía sentido lo que Aiacos le decía, pero por otro, aún se sentía demasiado abrumado por todo lo que había sucedido. El más alto le dijo que no se preocupara, que no quería obligarlo ni nada por el estilo, pero le pidió que lo considerara. Fue entonces que le ofreció de regreso el collar que durante años portó en su cuello y le dijo que, si en algún momento quería bajar al inframundo, que lo sostuviera entre sus manos y se concentrara en las puertas de Guidecca.

El peliverde no dudó en aceptar la joya de regreso y aceptó la propuesta del pelinegro. De alguna manera, tener el collar nuevamente le hizo sentir más tranquilo y seguro. No se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, que extrañaba aquel collar que, durante mucho tiempo, le había dado seguridad durante momentos importantes.

Aiacos se quedó con él hasta que su bus partió. A diferencia de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber pensado, no hubo ningún silencio incómodo. Al contrario de eso, Aiacos estuvo aquellos cuarenta minutos contándole chistes y anécdotas divertidas de la era del mito al peliverde, con la intención de hacerle reír. Y lo logró.

Durmió durante todo el trayecto al aeropuerto, después de todo, estuvo llorando a todo lo que daba durante mucho tiempo. Durante el viaje en avión, se dedicó a pensar en las palabras del pelinegro, pues no había reparado en ese detalle. En el santuario no solo habitaban los santos dorados, sino que la mayoría de los plateados también. Estaba seguro de que no a todos les daría gracia su teoría y mucho menos que hubiera llegado tan lejos por ella. Lo más probable era que nadie le diría nada en su cara ¿pero y a sus espaldas? Aún no había llegado a Grecia y ya podía sentir cómo esas miradas se clavaban en su espalda y su nuca, con los mismos argumentos de Ikki murmurando por lo bajo. Y ya estaba harto.

Ya estaba harto de ser la mirilla de todos, solo porque a pesar de ser un santo de Atena no le gustaba la idea de pelear. Para la mayoría, esa combinación parecía ser inconcebible y, por lo tanto, lo tachaban de débil e incapaz. Por lo que, una vez llegado a su país de destino, no lo dudó dos veces y tras hallarse en un lugar donde nadie pudiera verlo, siguió las instrucciones de Aiacos. Tras seguir bien los pasos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía delante suyo las enormes y oscuras puertas del palacio de Guidecca.

Fue tal la sorpresa, debido a la inmediatez del viaje, que le tomó un momento salir de su ensoñación. Volteó y pudo ver el oscuro brillo del cielo crepuscular del inframundo y de sus oscuros suelos. Memorias de la guerra comenzaron a juntarse en su mente, con respecto al paisaje. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó las enormes puertas abrirse, seguido por una voz juvenil.

—Bienvenido, Andrómeda —el dueño de la voz le sonrió con amabilidad —. Te estábamos esperando.

—Tú eres… ¿Pharao de Sphynx?

Al día siguiente de que Shun se mandara a cambiar, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse un poco complicadas. En algún momento del día comenzaron a discutir sobre la validez de las sospechas del peliverde. Saori no parecía sentirse ofendida al respecto, cosa que alivió bastante a Hyoga, es más, a ella también le extrañaba el comportamiento de su tío a lo largo de los siglos, pero por algún motivo nunca intentó averiguar la verdadera motivación del oscuro dios. Algo dentro de ella la tenía convencida de que Hades quería apoderarse del mundo, pero el por qué se escapaba de ella. Ikki seguía molesto porque a Shun se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de ir tras dos espectros a espaldas de todos, con ideas locas en su cabeza sacadas de quien sabe dónde.

Afortunadamente, Shun le envió un mensaje a Hyoga antes de que todo reventara en histeria por su desaparición, avisándole de que se encontraba bien y a salvo, pero que no pretendía volver pronto. El hermano mayor enfureció aún más cuando el ruso le dijo que el menor no incluyó la información de dónde se quedaría. Debido a esto, agarró sus cosas y se fue a un hotel, gritando que si el de ojos verdes se creía tan independiente pues que entonces él ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

—Esto es un desastre —suspiró Hyoga, metido en el cuarto del santo del dragón, quien le ayudaba con sus estudios.

—No es tan complicado —le dijo el pelilargo, acariciando la espalda del rubio —, solo tienes que fijarte en los signos…

—No me refiero a eso —le interrumpió, mientras se frotaba las sienes —, hablo de lo que pasó con Shun. Hace dos semanas que se fue y desde hace dos días que no le llegan los mensajes. No entiendo cómo fue que todo acabó así.

—¿Te sientes culpable?

—Un poco —le respondió —, digo, yo ayudé a Shun. Lo apoyé en esta idea… loca, como Ikki lo llama.

—Me pregunto si de verdad es una idea loca…

—Supongo que en el fondo no creo que sea una idea descabellada. Sé que la bondad de Shun puede llevarlo a ser ingenuo a veces y eso puede poner en peligro su vida, pero… cuando hablamos con esos dos espectros, Quinn y Lune, ellos parecían como si una gran esperanza se hubiera presentado ante ellos. No lucían como los villanos que conocimos en algún momento y que siempre hemos tenido en mente debido a la guerra. Eso me dio la impresión de que Shun podría no estar equivocado o soñando.

—Entonces, según lo que me contaste, Atena puede estar bajo alguna clase de engaño —resumió el chino —¿Por quién, para qué y cómo lo solucionamos?

—Ni la más remota idea… estamos hablando de una diosa, por lo que otra divinidad debe estar detrás de esto. Estas cosas siempre requieren algún tipo de contacto cercano, por lo que dicha divinidad debe haber estado cerca de Atena antes o en el momento en que Hades hiciera su movimiento.

—Hmm mira nada más, no conocía esa faceta detectivesca tuya.

Ante el comentario del pelilargo, el ruso no pudo evitar sonrojarse y le dijo que se dejara de bromas. Lamentablemente, no tenían forma de saber quién pudo estar cerca de Atena en esa época, salvo, tal vez, preguntarle a Saori directamente, pero no sabían cómo reaccionaría ella ante tal inquisición, ya que si, fuera lo que fuera que le hayan hecho, había provocado que la diosa nunca investigara los verdaderos motivos de Hades, entonces lo más probable era que también provocara un cierto rechazo a cualquier forma de averiguarlo a través de ella. Hyoga lamentaba no tener alguna forma de comunicarle dicha deducción al peliverde, por lo que se conformó con escribirle un mensaje con sus conclusiones, esperando que lo recibiera en algún momento.

—No puedo creer que Ikki reaccionara así —suspiró Quinn mientras ayudaba a Shun a buscar unos libros en la biblioteca de Guidecca.

—Creo que… supongo que en el fondo Ikki solo se preocupa demasiado —le dijo, checando algunos títulos y contraportadas —, así que no te decepciones. Ikki es una buena persona.

—¿Por qué estaría decepcionado?

—Porque sé que te gusta mi hermano —le respondió con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—¡Uhhh! ¡A Quinn le gusta Ikki! —exclamó en el mismo tono Io de Scylla, quien se hallaba de visita en el Inframundo por motivos burocráticos entre el Templo marino y el Averno. El aludido reaccionó aventándole un libro, el cual, el marino atrapó justo antes de que se estrellara contra su rostro —oh ¿qué wea, hermano? Si era una broma no más.

—¿De dónde sacas que me gusta Ikki?

—Porque cada vez que lo menciono te brillan los ojos —le respondió afable el santo —y porque suenas genuinamente preocupado por él.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a lo que Shun le dijo con una enorme sonrisa que le encantaría que el pelirrojo fuera su cuñado algún día, si es que su terco hermano abría los ojos.

—De todas formas, considero que el weón se pasó de lanza con decirte todas esas weas —exclamó Io, quien ayudaba a Shun a cargar un par de libros que a Shun le servirían —, pero una de esas Ikki solo está acostumbrado, bueno, mal acostumbrado a siempre tener a Shun en su campo de visión y cuidarlo.

—Io, nadie entiende tus chilenismos —le regañó Quinn.

—Nadie entiende a los alemanes tampoco —respondió entre risas el pelirrosa.

—Creo que dijo que Ikki no debería haberme dicho esas cosas —tradujo Shun.

—Exactamente eso dije.

Hace dos semanas que Shun había llegado al Inframundo, invitado por Aiacos. Eventualmente, su celular se descargó, por lo que perdió comunicación con los demás. Se sentía bienvenido allí abajo, con todos los espectros, quienes, a pesar de las guerras pasadas, lo trataban con aprecio y respeto. El peliverde llegaba a sentirse incluso algo culpable, ya que él mismo había luchado contra ellos y contra el mismo Hades y sentía que no era digno de tan buen trato. En Quinn, Lune y el joven Pharao, quien lo recibió cuando llegó al Averno, encontró una amistad sincera como la que compartía con Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya.

A los pocos días de su llegada, el Juez protegido por Garuda lo ayudó a retomar sus estudios en Alemania, acompañado por Pharao, quien se hallaba en su último año escolar. En su nueva escuela fue que pudo recargar nuevamente su celular y vio mensajes de sus amigos, de Shaka, de Afrodita, e incluso de Kanon. Honestamente, no sentía deseos de responder, mucho menos de decirles dónde estaba. Sin embargo, lo hizo de todos modos. A todos les dijo que estaba bien, que los extrañaba, pero que no tenía intenciones de regresar pronto. Por supuesto, no pasó por alto el mensaje de Hyoga sobre sus conclusiones respecto al engaño del que posiblemente Atena es víctima; le respondió que tenía mucho sentido y que lo pensaría más a fondo, ya que era un tema que no quería dejar abandonado, pero aún le dolían las palabras de su hermano.

Aquella tarde, Io de Scylla había ido al Averno para informar sobre algunas almas perdidas en diferentes océanos. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando supo que el santo de Andrómeda se estaba quedando allí y no tardó en dar con él para enterarse de resto de la historia, ya que Sorrento le había contado lo del viaje a Alemania. Así fue cómo Quinn, Io y Shun acabaron en la biblioteca, charlando de lo que había sucedido aquel fatídico día en que el peliverde dejó atrás la mansión Kido.

La amistad que se había forjado entre Io, Sorrento y Shun, era la prueba de que, sin importar cuan oscuras hubieran sido las cosas en el pasado, si había buenas intenciones y buena voluntad, algo bueno podía florecer.

—Bueno, ya tengo que regresar. Shun, cualquier cosa que necesites, Sorrento y yo estamos para ti —le dijo el pelirrosa con total honestidad.

—Gracias, Io. También ustedes cuentan conmigo, en todo momento —le dijo el de ojos esmeraldas, para luego despedirse del general marino, quien regresó al templo de Poseidón.

—Es increíble lo que tú bondad es capaz de hacer —le comentó Quinn al santo, mientras veía al de cabellos rosas partir —. Luchaste a muerte contra Io, ambos lo dieron todo, y ahora son grandes amigos.

—… ninguno de nosotros peleábamos por nosotros mismos, sino por seguir a alguien más en quien confiamos ciegamente. Quizás yo tenía, y tengo, toda la intención de forjar una amistad, pero no habría sido posible si en el fondo él no lo quisiera así.

Tras esas palabras, Shun se retiró para llevar a cabo una pequeña investigación para la escuela. Quinn reconoció las palabras del menor como ciertas, es decir, si Io no quisiera tener nada que ver con el santo de Andrómeda, no importaría lo que Shun hiciera. Sin embargo, el espectro de Alraune sabía que había algo más. Algo que muy probablemente, el santo de cabellos verdes ignoraba y es que su alma era tan pura, que era capaz de tocar y de conmover a las demás.

Esa misma noche, Shun se quedó hasta tarde, trabajando en dicha investigación. No era una tarea complicada, pero quería hacerlo de la mejor manera posible. Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio y despertó cuando ya era bien entrada la madrugada. No tenía ganas de volver a dormir, por lo que pensó en seguir trabajando en su investigación. Se puso de pie para bajar a las cocinas y prepararse un buen café.

El día en que llegó, Pharao lo llevó directamente al cuarto que Aiacos había destinado para él, ubicado en el piso superior de Guidecca. Se trataba de un cuarto enorme, con una gran cama, rodeada de un bello dosel, acompañado de exquisitos muebles de roble. Tenía un balcón amplio y cómodo, cuya vista daba a los Prados asfódelos, un lugar que, pese a lo fantasmagórico que podía lucir, el color puro de las flores le brindaban una paz sin comparación alguna. Sabía que la invitación había sido hecha por uno de los tres Jueces del Averno, pero sentía que aquella habitación era demasiado para él y no dudó en hacérselo saber a Pharao cuando se la enseñó. Tanto él como Aiacos le dijeron que por favor no pensara así, que aquel cuarto era suyo sin lugar a duda, por lo que acabó por aceptarlo, muy agradecido por el gesto.

Cuando salió del cuarto, vio que justo al lado de su puerta, había otra. Por supuesto, en dos semanas que llevaba ahí, ya la había visto. No obstante, en aquella ocasión, dicha puerta lo llamaba con particular fuerza. Supuso que la habitación estaría vacía, ya que nadie más habitaba aquel piso, pero aun así, la abrió como si estuviera invadiendo la privacidad de alguien más, sintiéndose algo culpable por eso.

Dicha habitación era incluso más increíble que la que le había sido prestada. Había una grandiosa chimenea decorando el lugar, con dos hermosas lechuzas talladas en piedra a cada costado. Los muebles eran de un diseño maravilloso y el dosel de la cama era como un sueño oscuro que, en vez de atemorizarte, te acunaba con calidez y seguridad. En el techo había un maravilloso chandelier principalmente de aguamarinas y diamantes, y en cada pared, enfrente del chandelier, enormes espejos enmarcados en plata, con tallados en forma de plantas, acompañados de cuadros de bellos paisajes de las cuatro estaciones.

Shun se sentía como en un cuento de hadas y no dejaba de admirar cada detalle de la hermosa habitación, hasta que llegó enfrente de la cama. El oscuro terciopelo del dosel era exquisito al tacto, pero aquello quedó en segundo plano cuando movió las cortinas y en medio de la cama lo vio ahí, recostado, con las manos sobre el pecho y arropado con las increíblemente suaves sábanas de seda negras.

—Hades… —murmuró con sorpresa. Por un segundo se espantó, creyendo que había invadido la privacidad el dios del Inframundo y, hasta cierto punto, era cierto. Claramente, aquel maravilloso cuarto le pertenecía, pero recordó que Aiacos le dijo que, tras la guerra, el alma y espíritu del dios habían sido sellados por Atena nuevamente y se hallaba en los campos elíseos. En otras palabras, ahí, en la cama, solo estaba el cuerpo del dios, reposando sin consciencia alguna.

Observó al dios por unos instantes, que lucía como si estuviera bajo el más profundo y agradable de los sueños, pues tenía una expresión tan tranquila y pacífica. Tras unos segundos, su pecho comenzó a apretarse, como si lo que estuviera frente a sí mismo fuera lo más terrible que pudiera suceder. Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin poder detenerlas. Una enorme tristeza lo abrumó por completo y no lograba comprender de dónde venía, salvo que ver así al dios, privado de consciencia, le partía el corazón en dos.

Se inclinó al lado de la cama, llorando, intentando calmarse y de secar sus lágrimas, pero no podía parar. El dolor era enorme. No quería ver en ese estado al Rey de los muertos, le dolía, le entristecía. Su llanto, no obstante, logró llamar la atención de alguien que habitaba en lo más profundo del Inframundo, solo. Una figura abrió los ojos y se incorporó del lecho en el que descansaba, escuchando a lo lejos el llanto del joven peliverde, tan lleno de dolor.

—Oh… así que al fin regresó —murmuró. Se puso de pie y caminó fuera de su pequeño recinto. No tardó en llegar a aquella habitación en el palacio de Guidecca, pues podía moverse fácilmente por la oscuridad del Averno. La figura adulta se posó silenciosamente detrás del peliverde y su muy antiguo corazón se conmovió al sentir el dolor que aquel pequeño desbordaba con cada lágrima —. No llores, muchacho… él estará bien. Es un hueso duro de roer.

Shun dio un respingo cuando escuchó aquella voz sedosa detrás de sí mismo. Cuando volteó, aún inclinado al lado de la cama, vio ante sí mismo a un hombre esbelto, cuyo aspecto físico no representaría más de treinta años. Su magnífica piel morena, que parecía tener ligeros tintes plateados, lucía curiosas marcas negras, de aspecto tribal. Su largo cabello era de un azul tan profundo que casi parecía negro, pero al moverse, la luz dejaba en evidencia el hermoso color marino, que combinaba muy bien con la preciosa túnica de seda con tonos cobalto. En su cintura podía verse un ceñidor de cuero negro, con pequeños adornos de plata.

—¿Quién… quién es usted? —preguntó el santo, con voz temblorosa, por sus sollozos, y con respeto, porque los ojos grises perla del oscuro personaje denotaban que se trataba de alguien poderoso y que merecía obediencia.

—Mi nombre es Erebos —le respondió con dulzura, inclinándose lentamente, hasta quedar a su altura y extendió con parsimonia sus brazos hacia el confundido peliverde —. Ven a mí, déjame consolar tu dolor y despejar tu mente.

La afable sonrisa de Erebos fue suficiente para convencer a Shun, quien apenas y dudó un par de segundos, antes de aceptar la caricia y dejar que su corazón se desbordara una vez más. El más alto lo meció suavemente y le acarició el cabello con dilación, hasta que logró calmarse, quedando completamente agotado.

El de ojos esmeralda no logró distinguir lo que Erebos murmuró a su oído, pero cuando acabó su oración, todo su dolor tuvo sentido…

_…Entendía el dolor de su señora, pero ella se veía incapaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados. El pequeño príncipe, siendo aún un bebé, se había perdido. Cuando corrió a anunciárselo a su señora, la ninfa Egina, ésta le dijo “es mejor así, que se pierda y que no regrese. Ojalá que muera, para que se vaya en paz e inocente, antes que aterrado, por sufrir la ira de Hera”. La sirvienta podía entenderlo, pero de ser ella la afortunada de poder tener a un hijo tan precioso como el bebé Aiacos, preferiría mil veces perder su propia serenidad, antes que desearle la muerte, aunque fuera una pacífica._

_La preocupada sirvienta buscó al bebé por cada rincón de la isla, pero al no hallarlo, se sentó a rezar a cualquier dios que la escuchara primero, pidiendo por la seguridad del infante y poder hallarlo con bien. Rezó desde el alba hasta muy pasado el anochecer, momento en que un dios escuchó sus plegarias. Ante ella, se presentó el dios del Averno, oscuro y magnífico, con una mirada tranquila._

_—¿Cuál es tu nombre, doncella?_

_—Mi nombre es Argenis, mi señor —respondió ella, agachando la cabeza, en señal de respeto._

_—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto el paradero del hijo de Egina, cuando ella no se ha movido por él?_

_—Por favor, comprenda a mi señora. Ella nunca quiso tal unión con su hermano, pero aprecia profundamente al pequeño; tanto, que tan solo pensar que pueda sufrir la ira de Hera le perturba el corazón —defendió la sirvienta, con su cabello castaño claro cubriéndole los hombros —. Por mi parte… qué más quisiera yo que los dioses me concedieran la bendición de un hijo, pero mi vientre está seco y jamás podré tener uno propio. Cuando mi señora me nombró cuidadora del príncipe, yo no pude evitar encariñarme con el pequeño._

_Hades la tomó suavemente del mentón, para que levantara la mirada. Vio directamente a esos ojos azules como el cielo claro y despejado, y supo inmediatamente que sus palabras eran sinceras. Pudo notar en su triste mirada, que el amor que la doncella sentía por el bebé perdido era honesto y profundo. Debido a esto fue que el dios decidió llevarla a sus dominios, donde, en una magnífica habitación, se hallaba el tan buscado bebé, dormido profundamente en una preciosa cuna._

_El dios le dijo que, en sus paseos por la tierra, el bebé lo encontró y decidió llevarlo de vuelta consigo al Averno para criarlo como propio, cuando supo de la postura de Egina respecto a su propio hijo. La doncella, entonces, le pidió permiso para quedarse y ayudarlo a cuidar del pequeño, a lo que Hades no se negó, pues podía ver en sus ojos una pureza increíble, que ningún otro humano poseía._

_De esta forma fue que, lentamente, comenzaron a desarrollar un bello romance. Al dios le encantaba la sonrisa tan bella y pura de Argenis, mientras que la doncella no pudo evitar enamorarse de la seguridad y firmeza de Hades. La doncella llegó a conocer un lado del oscuro dios que ni siquiera sus hermanos conocían, un lado paternal, que demostraba un profundo cariño y paciencia para con el pequeño Aiacos. Hades adoraba al pequeño, pero, junto con la doncella, lo crio para que fuera un hombre fuerte y justo._

_Sin embargo, un día, Argenis se hallaba en la tierra, recogiendo unos frutos para compartirlos con el pequeño príncipe y con el Rey de los muertos, cuando una de las disputas entre Poseidón y Atena tuvo lugar. La doncella intentó evitar los problemas, pero una flecha perdida dio a parar justo en su corazón. Cuando Hades notó que la vida de Argenis se desvanecía de su cuerpo, no dudó un segundo en extender sus poderes para ayudarla, pero Atena percibió su cosmos y, pensando que pretendía ayudar al dios de los mares, lo detuvo. Esto hizo que se alzara una nueva batalla, mas Hades no tenía deseos de luchar, sobre todo porque para esos momentos, Argenis ya estaba en sus dominios… pero muerta._

El llanto había sido tanto, que Shun no pudo evitar caer dormido. Fue en sueños donde los recuerdos de aquella doncella se hicieron presentes. Para cuando despertó, el de cabellos verdes estaba de regreso en su cuarto, con Erebos a su lado, quien acariciaba las suaves hebras esmeraldas.

—Esa doncella, Argenis… —murmuró el santo de Andrómeda tras despertar.

—Así es —confirmó el de cabello oscuro —, se trata de ti, Shun. De una de tus vidas pasadas… y créeme cuando te digo, que Hades no ha dejado de amarte. El dolor que sentiste cuando lo viste, no era solo compasión.

Sus palabras resonaron en los jóvenes oídos. Recordó el inmenso dolor que sintió cuando vio a Hades en aquella cama, privado de su alma y espíritu. Aquello que sintió cuando el dios del Averno tomó posesión de su cuerpo, que era tan cálido, se trataba del gran amor que sentía por él. Shun se incorporó en la cama en la que reposaba, confundido e inquieto. Necesitaba verlo de nuevo…

—Él se halla sellado en los campos Elíseos. Tu armadura recibió la sangre de Atena, por lo que no tendrás problemas para llegar, sin embargo, cuando Atena sienta que lo sienta libre, tengo la fuerte impresión de que no dudará en tomar armas en el asunto…

—Si ella en verdad está bajo algún tipo de engaño, como Hyoga cree, entonces sí, también pienso eso —la expresión en el rostro de Shun demostraba su confusión ante los recuerdos que obtuvo de regreso y su inquietud ante toda la situación —. No podemos permitir que esta guerra sin sentido siga sucediendo, ni los espectros ni los santos lo merecen… ¿qué podemos hacer?

—Hm… el escudo Aegis —mencionó Erebos, quien había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho, con aire pensativo —, creo que, si logramos usarlo y reflejar a Atena en él, podríamos romper el hechizo del que es presa.

—¿Cree que ella está bajo un hechizo?

—Es lo más probable —le respondió —, ella es alguien sensato, por lo que incluso si solo le hubieran mentido, a estas alturas ya se habría dado cuenta. Creo que alguna otra divinidad debe estar detrás de todo esto, por lo que, lo único capaz de romperlo, es el escudo.

—En ese caso, regresaré a la mansión —decidió el de ojos esmeraldas, poniéndose de pie —. Si le explico la situación, entonces de seguro ella misma se colocará frente al escudo.

—No creo que sea tan sencillo. Quien sea que la haya hechizado debe haber tomado en consideración que alguien pudiera descubrirlo, por lo que, si te acercas a Atena, de seguro no querrá o lo verá innecesario —el moreno había comenzado a flotar, como si estuviera recostado en el aire —, incluso es probable que reaccione violentamente al respecto. Oh vamos, no te desanimes —le sonrió —, se me ocurre una idea, así que te ayudaré en esto. Tú no te preocupes, además, no me agrada ver sufrir a Hades.

Shun le preguntó a qué se debía que el bien del dios del Averno fuera importante para él. El peliverde asumió que delante suyo tenía a una divinidad igual o más fuerte que Hades, Atena o Poseidón, pero sinceramente, no se esperaba la respuesta del más alto.

El de ojos plateados como las estrellas se trataba del dios primigenio de la oscuridad, presente en la noche, en las sombras y en el mismo Averno, donde se encontraban. Con respecto a Hades, Erebos se trataba, más o menos, de su tío abuelo. Habitaba ahí en el Averno, en un templo alejado de las prisiones y de Guidecca, cuya entrada se hallaba en lo profundo de una oscura caverna. Fue Erebos quien ayudó a Hades con la crianza de Aiacos, cuando Argenis falleció, puesto que, para ese entonces, él solo tenía doce años. Debido a esto, si había algo que estuviera en su poder para ayudar a Hades, lo haría.


	5. La cura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con todo revelado, Erebos conseguirá la ayuda de cierta persona para poder resolver todo el embrollo entre Hades y Atena.

—¡Te extrañé tanto! —Aiacos lloraba con emoción en el regazo de Shun, quien se hallaba sentado en la cama de su habitación —¡Creí que no regresarías nunca!

El espectro estaba tan feliz de tener de regreso en su hogar a la única persona que había considerado como su madre, que las lágrimas no dejaban de brotarle. Shun, por su parte, le acariciaba el cabello con sumo cariño, pues había recobrado todos sus recuerdos del pasado gracias a Erebos. Esos recuerdos lograron dar respuesta a muchos de sus confusos sentimientos que habían estado brotando en su corazón desde la última guerra santa. No se había dado cuenta, pero cuando el Rey del Averno tomó posesión de su cuerpo, se había enamorado de su bella esencia… o, mejor dicho, su propia alma había recordado por fin el amor que siempre tuvo por el dios, solo que, debido a su juventud e inexperiencia, no había sabido ponerle un nombre. De ese mismo modo, logró recordar todo el profundo cariño que siempre había tenido por Aiacos. Podía rememorar los primeros pasos del bebé, su primera palabra, el cómo Hades se desvivía por celebrar los cumpleaños de su príncipe… todas esas escenas del pasado hacían que su corazón latiera con una suave calidez.

—Ya estoy de regreso —le dijo con voz tranquila —. Ahora todo será diferente, lo prometo. Solucionaremos este problema de una vez por todas.

La escena era en verdad hermosa. Era muy bien sabido que Aiacos era hijo de Zeus y de Egina, sin embargo, debido a los sucesos del pasado, el espectro fue criado por Hades como si fuera su propio hijo. El juez era el único que, durante incontables siglos, era capaz de ver un lado cariñoso por parte del dios y nadie dudaba de su paternidad sobre el de ojos granate. Según la mitología, Aiacos era uno de los hijos favoritos de Zeus, pero dicha concepción se debe a que el dios olímpico intentaba por todos los medios recuperar el cariño del juez una vez que este se convirtió en un joven fuerte y capaz. Claramente, ningún esfuerzo por parte del dios del rayo dio resultado, ya que Aiacos nunca quiso aceptar ningún tipo de regalo. Honestamente, al espectro no le agradaba la presencia del hermano de Hades y solo con el dios del Averno y con Argenis era que se sentía en casa.

Minos y Radamanthys se sentían aliviados por su medio hermano. Decidieron no interferir con la escena y regresaron a sus actividades. Ninguno de ellos llegó a conocer a aquella que Aiacos considera una verdadera madre, pero el juez se había encargado de llenarlos de historias y anécdotas, por lo que podían entender por qué su señor tenía actitudes cada vez más frías. Minos era mucho más expresivo que su hermano mayor, pero ambos esperaban que todo por fin tuviera una resolución favorable y que el tercer juez tuviera a su preciada familia de regreso.

En la noche, luego de que el juez de ojos granate cayera dormido después de tanto llanto, Shun regresó al lecho del dios, se sentó al lado del cuerpo inconsciente y lo observó. Hades era realmente atractivo, con su oscuro cabello enmarcando de forma fascinante la blanca piel de su rostro. Sus seductoras facciones invitaban a quien osara verlo con detenimiento a acariciarlo, invitación que el santo de Andrómeda no pudo rechazar. Mimó con cariño y respeto la mejilla del dios, mientras dilucidaba sus sentimientos.

Estaba convencido que lo que golpeaba con fuerza su corazón era amor. Un hermoso amor que solo podía ser para el dios que se hallaba frente a él. Recordó su entrenamiento con Shaka, donde el santo de Virgo le hablaba sobre la reencarnación. Puede que Argenis y Shun no sean exactamente iguales en carácter o personalidad, pero era indiscutible el hecho de que se trataban de la misma persona en términos de esencia. Ambos son el alma más pura y noble que pueda haber, ambos poseen los mismos sentimientos hermosos y ese deseo imbatible por esperar lo mejor de las personas.

—Andrómeda, escuchamos por parte de Erebos que pretendes solucionar de una vez por todas el conflicto entre Hades y Atena —anunció Thanatos, quien apareció en la habitación en compañía de su gemelo.

—En realidad no sé si sea yo personalmente quien pueda resolverlo —contestó el joven santo. Se incorporó del lecho y se volteó para encarar al dios de la muerte y al dios del sueño —, pero no quiero que sigan sucediendo más guerras entre ambos. Quiero… quiero que Hades-sama sea feliz.

Tal vez los dioses gemelos no tenían el mismo tipo de relación con Hades que los espectros. No obstante, sentían un profundo respeto y agradecimiento por el Rey del Averno, ya que cuando Zeus desterró a Thanatos del Olimpo, este fue el único en ofrecerle asilo en sus terrenos a él y a Hypnos, quien no quería estar lejos de su hermano y decidió seguirlo a donde fuera. Ambos le eran leales y ofrecieron su apoyo al joven santo de bronce en su misión.

—Él… ¿él puede escucharme? —preguntó el menor.

—No, el sello es aún muy reciente —respondió Hypnos —. Normalmente, luego de algunos años, el sello se debilita lo suficiente como para que pueda estar consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor y para que pueda comunicarse a través de su cosmos. Ahora mismo, ha pasado muy poco tiempo como para que eso sea posible.

Eso entristeció el joven santo. En el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que el dios pudiera escucharlo o de que supiera que sus recuerdos habían regresado y que todo comenzaba a arreglarse. Agradeció el apoyo de los dioses gemelos y cuando ellos decidieron retirarse a su palacete en los campos Elíseos, Shun decidió quedarse un rato más con el dios, rememorando esa bella sensación que tuvo en su interior cuando él tomó posesión de su cuerpo.

En la superficie, Saori decidió regresar al Santuario junto con el resto de los santos de bronce. La última pista que tenían del paradero de Shun era que había comprado un boleto de avión a Grecia, por lo que esperaban verlo en el Santuario, junto a Shaka. Tal fue la decepción y la frustración, que Ikki tomó sus cosas y se largó quien sabe a dónde, como era típico en él. Su hermano menor se había comunicado con ellos diciendo que estaba bien, pero no dijo dónde ni con quien estaba e Ikki no se sentía de ánimos para seguir lidiando con esta super rabieta, como él la llamaba. El santo del fénix se sentía dolido y traicionado, pues no podía concebir que su preciado hermano fuera tan… ingenuo como para darle el beneficio de la duda a Hades. Sabía que esa era una de las cualidades más hermosas de Shun ¡pero todo tenía un límite! ¡era el colmo! Y encima no había pista de su paradero… pues bien, si no quiere ser encontrado, entonces no se molestaría en hallarlo. Fin.

El santo de Pegaso estaba más o menos de acuerdo con Ikki, por más raro que esto pudiera sonar. Él se enfrentó cara a cara contra Hades y temía que éste pudiera estar influenciando de alguna manera al conejo para manipularlo. Sin embargo, a diferencia del peliazul, Seiya pensaba que deberían dar con él lo antes posible.

Hyoga tenía el presentimiento de que el corazón de Shun estaba en el lugar correcto y Shiryu confiaba en él. Tanto el chino como el ruso sentían que el lazo que unía a su joven compañero con el antiguo dios era mucho más profundo de lo que parecía. Se basaban principalmente en que el peliverde ocultaba grandes cosas debajo de su humilde ser, por ejemplo, su verdadero poder en batalla, del cual muy pocos habían sido víctimas y habían sido considerados como temibles adversarios. Otra cosa que Shun ocultaba era su férrea terquedad, comparable únicamente con la de Ikki, cuando sentía que estaba en lo correcto y se dejaba llevar por dicho sentimiento.

Saori, por su parte, solo esperaba que Shun se encontrara bien. Ella también quería llevar a buen término su situación con su tío, sin embargo, cada vez que lo pensaba, lo veía más y más difícil. Se sentía dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer, no obstante, en su cabeza gritaban con alaridos ensordecedores las vidas que se habían perdido a causa de que su tío intentó tomar a la Tierra en su poder cuando ella estaba distraída. Dichos gritos eran tan fuertes y convincentes, que se distraía con facilidad del tema y prefería regresar a sus labores como diosa dentro del Santuario.

Lejos de dicho lugar, en un precioso lago de aguas cristalinas, Erebos lavaba su cuerpo con suavidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no subía a la superficie y agradeció a Kairós el buen clima. El agua se sentía agradable sobre su piel, por lo que decidió atarse el cabello para sentirlo también en su espalda. El sonido de las aves que se alojaban en los árboles cercanos complementaba la escena a la perfección y sintió sus sentidos relajarse, mientras el líquido recorría y limpiaba cada centímetro de su suave y morena piel. Una vez se hubo frotado sus manos por todo su cuerpo con dedicación, decidió apoyarse en uno de los bordes del lago, de modo que quedó en una posición cómoda para cerrar los ojos y dejar que sus músculos se deshicieran de toda tensión… hasta que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al sentir unos pasos detrás de él. No obstante, de todos modos, decidió no abrir sus ojos.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven, querido hermano —saludó una voz masculina, tan antigua como la del mismo Erebos —. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que decidiste subir a la superficie ¿a qué se debe el placer de tenerte tan cerca?

—Nada en particular —respondió con tranquilidad —solo pensé en venir a saludar. Me sorprendió no verte apenas llegué aquí, Ether.

—Hm, pensé en observar el pequeño espectáculo que estabas dando. Déjame ayudarte en tu relajación, a modo de disculpa.

Con una presteza contenida y con sutil elegancia, Ether se dispuso a masajear los desnudos hombros de su hermano, disfrutando de los destellos plateados que esa piel morena y tentadora podía despedir. Erebos solo se dejó hacer con particular docilidad.

—Empero, hermano mío, no me engañas —añadió —. No vienes solo a saludar. Algo has venido a buscar. Dime qué es —ordenó, añadiendo un poco más de presión en su masaje, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo bajo sus manos —dímelo y te lo concederé.

—¿A cambio de qué, amado hermano?

—…a que me dejes concluir mi masaje como corresponde y a que me enseñes ese par de estrellas que tienes por ojos.

Erebos sonrió con sinceridad. Abrió sus ojos y curvó su cuello para encarar los orbes de oro platinado que lo miraban con detalle de su hermano menor. Complacido, Ether apartó su cabello albino, con ligeros destellos celestes, de su rostro y procedió a hundir más sus manos en el agua.

Días más tarde, Shun se hallaba leyendo un libro al lado del dios del Averno. Estar cerca de él le daba paz, tranquilidad y una sensación de plenitud que le llenaba el corazón. Estaba concentrado en su lectura hasta que Erebos entró a la habitación, caminando elegante y con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios, por la noticia que traía.

—¡Shun! —le llamó con alegría —¡Ya sé cómo lograremos hacer que Atena se refleje en el escudo!

Luego de que el dios primigenio le explicara el plan, Shun no cabía de felicidad. Por fin podría hablar con el dios del Averno, por fin podría volver a verlo de manera apropiada y podrían hablar como corresponde de todo lo que ha sucedido entre ellos. Sin mencionar que al fin este conflicto llegaría su fin.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del dios de las tinieblas, subió a la superficie en Grecia, ayudado por Aiacos. Ahí arriba, Ether, el dios de la luz, lo aguardaba. Al verlo, Shun se inclinó con sumo respeto y agradeció profundamente la ayuda que le estaba brindando.

—No hace falta que agradezcas, joven santo —el dios le sonrió —. Hades es un buen chiquillo y no podemos dejarlo así. Ponte de pie ¿tienes el casco?

—Así es —el peliverde se incorporó. Entre sus manos se hallaba el casco de Hades, que le fue prestado por Thanatos e Hypnos.

—Perfecto.

En el Santuario, Saori se hallaba en sus aposentos más allá del templo principal donde el Patriarca, Shion, residía. Durante la mañana, supervisó el entrenamiento de todos los santos y también de los guardias, revisó mucha documentación y realizó llamadas a Japón para averiguar si Tatsumi sabía algo de Shun o de Ikki. Todo ese asunto la tenía muy tensa, por lo que en ese momento se hallaba bordando un peplo muy antiguo y hermoso que le había sido obsequiado hace mucho por Perséfone, para esos momentos de tensión.

Atena se preguntaba qué habría pasado entre Hades y ella. A diferencia de lo que los registros de la mitología decían, ella sabía que Hades no había secuestrado a la hija de Deméter. Fue ella quién le había pedido asilo en el inframundo, para protegerse de la ira de Hera, quien siempre se desquitaba de las infidelidades de su esposo con los inocentes niños de dichas uniones, fueran dioses o no. Perséfone se fue sin decirle a su madre y por eso ésta la buscó histérica por meses, hasta que acordó con su misma hija que pasaría seis meses con ella y seis meses con Hades. Atena tenía entendido que ambos habían comenzado una relación, sin embargo, ahora se preguntaba por qué nunca se habrían unido y por qué nunca más la vio al lado de su tío.

En ese momento, sintió la presencia de un cosmos que se le hacía muy familiar, pero al que no podía nombrar con precisión, por lo que se puso de pie rápidamente. Sin que ella lo supiera, Ether se había transportado allí mismo junto con Shun cerca de la estatua que contenía la armadura de la diosa de la sabiduría. El santo de Andrómeda había disminuido su cosmos a tal punto que nadie pudiera identificarlo y al punto en que el cosmos del hermano menor de Erebos pudiera encubrirlo con facilidad; además de eso, llevaba puesto el casco de Hades, lo que lo volvía invisible a la vista de cualquiera, incluso de los dioses. Con presteza, antes de que Atena pudiera hacer nada, Ether, en su calidad de dios primigenio, separó el escudo Aegis del resto del conjunto y se lo entregó a Shun. Cuando la joven diosa se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ether y de sus acciones, el peliverde ya estaba sosteniendo el escudo entre sus manos y reflejándola.

—¡Ether! —exclamó sorprendida —¿Qué es lo que tramas? —preguntó ella con verdadera sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera recibir respuesta alguna, recibió el reflejo de su propio escudo, causando que el peplo que bordaba se deshiciera en hilachas de forma violenta y luego desapareciera.

—Veo que como siempre, nada puede ocultarse si permanece bajo tu luz, Ether. Una pena, era divertido verlos pelear —espetó con molestia una joven que apareció de entre las hilachas y luego desapareció rápidamente en medio de risas.

—¿Quién era ella? —preguntó Saori, volviéndose a encarar a Ether —¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Ella era Ápate, pequeña, la personificación divina del engaño —le respondió al tiempo que bajaba a su encuentro y le hacia una seña a Shun para que se mantuviera oculto —. Aún eres joven, por lo que no me sorprende que nunca la vieras en su verdadera forma. Me parece que has sido víctima de sus poderes por quien sea que te haya dado ese peplo… una pena, pues su bordado era hermoso.

—Pero eso fue un obsequio de Perséfone ¿por qué ella querría…? ¡Ah!

—A ha —exclamó el dios —me parece que deberías considerar darle una oportunidad de explicarse.

—Tienes razón… pero es una decisión importante, deberé hablarlo con mis santos.

—Haz lo que debas, pequeña, pero no lo eches en saco roto.

—Siempre estaré en deuda contigo, Ether.

—No hace falta, pequeña Atena. No tenía mucho más que hacer… y ese vestido se te ve fantástico.

Entre pequeñas risas por el comentario, Saori abrazó agradecida al dios primigenio y lo invitó a pasar una temporada en el Santuario. Dicha oferta fue rechazada con palabras amables y con la promesa de que volvería a visitarla. Cuando ella se retiró con prisas, Ether se fue del Santuario junto con el pequeño peliverde.


	6. Despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atena por fin libera a Hades de su sello para poder conversar.

—Nuevamente, muchas gracias por su ayuda, mi señor —agradeció el de ojos esmeraldas, una vez que estuvieron lejos del hogar de los santos.

—Eres alguien muy valiente, santo de Andrómeda —afirmó el más alto de los dos —. No tengas miedo de seguir tu corazón, que siempre te guiará por el buen camino.

—Aprecio mucho sus palabras y no las olvidaré.

Ether se despidió de forma amable y regresó a su palacio en el Olimpo. Por su parte, Shun se dirigió a un monte donde Aiacos lo esperaba para regresar junto con él al inframundo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ver a tus amigos? —Preguntó el juez —tal y como Erebos-sama nos dijo, todos están aquí… bueno, excepto Ikki.

—No me sorprende… pero no. Si regreso tendría que decirles todo. Se que algunos como Hyoga y Shiryu me apoyarían, pero no soportaría que los demás me juzgaran como lo hicieron antes ¡y los dorados se volverían locos! —Suspiró —No. No estoy listo para eso.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Será a tu tiempo.

— _Genial, primero Shun se vuelve loco y ahora Saori_ —escupió Ikki por el celular. Luego de lo sucedido con Ether y Ápate, Atena pidió que todos los santos dorados y los tres santos de bronce más cercanos a ella se reunieran y les expuso la situación.

—¡Oye, mocoso malcriado! —rugió Aioria, mirando el celular de Saori como si Ikki pudiera verle directamente —¡Regresa aquí y dime eso a la cara! ¡Ten un poco más de respeto!

—Ruge Aioria, ruge ¡Roar! —exclamó por lo bajo Afrodita, causando la risa de Death Mask a su lado y también la de Hyoga y Shiryu.

— _¡Como sea! Yo no seré participe de esta pésima decisión que quieres tomar, Saori. Querías mi opinión y ya la tienes, adiós_ —fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

—Bueno… de hecho esperaba algo así —dijo la fémina mientras guardaba el pequeño aparato —. Ahora quisiera escucharlos a ustedes respecto a mi postura sobre quitar el sello de Hades para escuchar su versión de los hechos.

—Para empezar —habló Shion —¿Qué nos asegura que lo sucedido con Ether y Ápate no fue en sí una trampa para liberarlo?

—Entiendo que duden sobre eso, pero, en primer lugar, Ether no es un dios regente y tampoco tiene autoridad alguna, por lo que no gana nada con liberar a mi tío. Por su parte, Ápate dijo que disfrutaba mucho con la situación que se llevaba a cabo entre Hades y nosotros.

—¿No hay alguna forma de comprobar la identidad de Ápate? —preguntó el santo de Cáncer.

—Yo sí creo que esa mujer tenía bajo un engaño a Atena-sama —intervino Mu —, después de todo, ella misma estaba en el peplo, lo que significa que para engañar a una diosa ella misma tiene que estar presente y cerca de su víctima para que funcione.

—Tiene sentido para mí —añadió Shaka —, considerando que ninguno de los dos dejó nada que pudiera ser sospechoso.

—Muy bien, asumamos que efectivamente Atena-sama estaba bajo un engaño. La duda que me queda es ¿cuál fue el engaño? —Cuestionó Aioros —según lo que nos cuenta, Hades definitivamente alzó sus poderes desde un inicio.

—Creo que el engaño es sobre los motivos que Hades pudo tener para haberlo hecho —respondió la diosa —. Ahora mis recuerdos son mucho más claros… es verdad que pensé que él estaba apoyando a Poseidón en primera instancia, pero para la segunda ocasión y todas las demás… sí, alguien me decía que él quería oponerse férreamente a mí, pero esa voz no tiene rostro alguno, por lo que debió tratarse de Ápate.

—Antes dijo que fue Perséfone quien le obsequió el peplo —habló Dohko —¿Por qué ella querría tenerla bajo este engaño? Es la esposa de Hades, después de todo.

—No —respondió nuevamente —. Estoy segura de que Poseidón puede corroborar esto, pero Hades y Perséfone nunca contrajeron nupcias. Sí que recuerdo que era un evento que todos esperábamos, pero por algún motivo, eso nunca sucedió. No tengo la menor idea de por qué ella querría engañarme, pero quizás es una duda más que resolvamos si le damos una oportunidad de hablar a Hades.

—No quisiera parecerme a Ikki al respecto, pero no creo que liberarlo sea una buena idea —habló Seiya —. A diferencia tuya, Saori, no tengo recuerdos de mis vidas pasadas, pero si todo esto es un gran malentendido de algún tipo eso no me convence de por qué él siempre quiso apoderarse del mundo. Quiero decir, si realmente es así, entonces ¿por qué sus espectros siempre atacan el Santuario en vez de, no sé, defender el inframundo?

—Entiendo tu postura, Seiya —habló Shura —. El santo de Pegaso siempre ha sido el que más problemas tiene con Hades cada vez que él se alza, sin embargo, creo firmemente en que deberíamos confiar en el instinto de Atena-sama. Si tiene razón, entonces todo este conflicto acabaría para siempre.

—Apoyo a la cabra —opinó Milo, recibiendo una pequeña mirada de desaprobación por parte del aludido —, nada perdemos con intentarlo y si las cosas salen mal, pues ya hemos lidiado con él más de alguna vez ¡podremos con otra!

—… Es un riesgo muy grande, pero concuerdo con Milo —dijo Camus, dando un paso al frente —. Hay que tomar en cuenta que los espectros ahora mismo están en desventaja, por lo que, si todo sale mal, entonces tendremos las de ganar.

Ante tales palabras, los demás que faltaban por alzar su opinión lo hicieron de forma afirmativa. Los que no estaban del todo seguros dieron sus brazos a torcer y Seiya aceptó a regañadientes.

No hacía falta decir que Hyoga apoyó la idea desde un comienzo, después de todo, él mismo y Shun habían comenzado una investigación al respecto. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido en Alemania le hicieron preguntarse si Shun habría tenido algo que ver con lo sucedido en los aposentos de Atena. Tras consultarlo con Shiryu, éste le dijo que estaba convencido de que así era, que el pequeño peliverde estaba detrás de todo, mas lo que no entendía era por qué no se había mostrado.

Una vez tomada la decisión, Saori avisó de la misma al resto del Santuario y les pidió a todos que se mantuvieran en alerta y con la guardia alta hasta nuevo aviso, en el caso de que todo resultara mal. Las protestas no se tardaron en escuchar, pero Shion fue rápido en acallarlos, argumentando que, si verdaderamente eran fieles a Atena, entonces confiarían en su juicio.

En el inframundo, Shun se hallaba nuevamente en la habitación de Hades. Los segundos parecían horas en lo que esperaba a ver el despertar del dios frente a él, pues estaba seguro de que Atena lo liberaría del sello. El tic toc del reloj resonaba de forma brusca en su cabeza y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, si solo unos minutos o varias horas, debido a su impaciencia, cuando Aiacos entró rápidamente al cuarto.

—Atena y los santos de oro están aquí —le informó —. Radamanthys y Minos los han recibido y los llevarán a los campos Elíseos ¡Atena quiere liberar el sello!

Shun se unió a la sonrisa del juez, pero pronto se preocupó de que pudieran encontrarlo allí. Aiacos le dijo que no se preocupara, que estando allí no podrían detectarlo y que, de todos modos, él se encargaría de que no fueran a verlo cuando tuvieran que regresar a la superficie. Shun le agradeció y Aiacos no pudo evitar abrazarlo con efusividad.

—Todo saldrá bien ¿verdad? Al fin… ¿al fin podré tenerlos juntos?

—No tengo ninguna duda de que así será, no te preocupes —el peliverde respondió el abrazo con maternal cariño y acarició las oscuras hebras. Pronto, Aiacos asintió y se retiró tan rápido como cuando entró, para recibir a Atena y a los dorados en los campos Elíseos. Shun, por su parte, siguió al lado del dios.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado y algo agolpado, no obstante, se extrañó del hecho de poder sentir lo que sea. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio, fueron un par de orbes de preciosas esmeraldas que le observaron con expectación y luego con alegría.

—¡Hades-sama! —llamó con felicidad el dueño de dichos orbes, con una brillante sonrisa —Sé que no me corresponde decirlo, pero… bienvenido.

—Shun… ¿cómo es que estás aquí? —preguntó con sorpresa el dios, al tiempo en que se incorporaba del lecho. Pronto, notó los cosmos extraños situados en los campos Elíseos —Entiendo, Atena está aquí…

—Lo está, pero ese no es el motivo de por qué estoy aquí. Es más, ella no sabe que estoy en este lugar y la verdad, preferiría que las cosas siguieran así…

Hades no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no podía negar que estaba feliz de ver al santo de Andrómeda, sobre todo tan cerca de él. Antes de que pudieran seguir intercambiando palabras, Aiacos entró una vez más a la habitación, pidiéndole a su dios que lo acompañara a los campos Elíseos donde Atena y los santos dorados lo aguardaban para hablar. En dicho trayecto, el juez le explicó todo lo sucedido con respecto al joven santo y a su pronto despertar.

—¿Cómo dices? —Cuestionó con sorpresa, viéndolo de frente —él… ¿ha recordado?

—¡Así es! No se ha separado de tu lado desde entonces. Quizás aún tiene ciertas dudas, pero yo sé que sus sentimientos por ti son puros ¡todos lo hemos visto en sus ojos!

Hades tuvo que detener su andar un momento, antes de atravesar el Muro de los lamentos, pues no cabía en sí de felicidad. Pensó que su rostro nunca más volvería a estar adornado por una sonrisa ¡Pero ahí estaba! No podía evitar sonreír, feliz con tales noticias. No obstante, hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para llegar con una expresión neutra al punto de reunión en los bellos campos: el palacete de los dioses gemelos.

—Hades, te debes estar preguntando por qué liberé tu sello por mi propia mano.

—Ciertamente es así, Atena. Mi juez me explicó algo al respecto en el trayecto desde mis aposentos personales, pero deseo escuchar tus palabras.

Con detalle, la diosa describió lo sucedido en su templo y las conclusiones a las que había llegado junto con sus santos. Añadió, al final de su discurso, que quería escuchar el lado del dios.

Por un instante, los dorados alzaron aún más su guardia, pues si bien el dios en ningún momento cambió su postura ni la expresión de su rostro, era más que claro, debido a su cosmos, que se estaba enfadando a medida que la diosa contaba su historia. No obstante, ninguno de los doce se atrevió a hacer nada sin previa orden de Atena, ya que ella, a pesar de también sentir el cosmos de su tío, se mostraba tranquila y serena.

—Con que Ápate… jamás pensé que esa arpía fuera a llegar a tanto —el enfado podía notarse en la voz del dios y ahora también podía verse en sus cristalinos ojos —. Sin lugar a duda, todo esto no es más que parte de la telaraña de Perséfone. Vino a mí con la excusa de querer protegerse de Hera e intentó seducirme para luego deshacerse de mí y ocupar el trono del Inframundo.

Ante esta revelación, tanto Atena como los santos que la acompañaban, estaban atónitos. Podían creer que era verdad debido a la expresión de molestia que se presentó en los rostros de los tres jueces, muy probablemente debido a los recuerdos que las palabras del oscuro dios produjeron en sus mentes. La misma molestia pudieron sentir en los cosmos de los dioses gemelos, quienes también estaban ahí.

—Si te preguntas por qué Perséfone querría tal cosa, no sabría decirte con exactitud…

—Está loca como una cabra —añadió Aiacos a una velocidad impresionante.

—Es una opción —concordó el dios —. De seguro le pidió a Ápate que te hiciera creer que yo te ataqué para así hacerme bajar la guardia. Cuando ella intentó matarme y la descubrimos, la exilié del inframundo y nunca más volvimos a saber de ella… hasta ahora.

—¿Matarle? —cuestionó Afrodita —pensé que no se le podía dar muerte a un dios.

—Técnicamente no —respondió Minos —, pero cuando se habla de darle muerte a un dios, piensa en una forma de sellado permanente, en la que, además, su poder puede ser utilizado por cualquier otro que tenga la fortaleza y capacidad para ello. Perséfone es también una diosa, por lo que no tendría problemas.

—Un sellado permanente… en ese caso, el dios puede regresar de alguna forma ¿no es así? —preguntó Saga.

—Sí, pero traer de vuelta a un dios de semejante estado, no es tarea fácil… al menos no una que un humano pueda hacer por sí mismo —aclaró Radamanthys.

—Si no te molesta que pregunte, Hades —comenzó una vez más Atena —, si aquella vez no atacaste con intenciones bélicas, entonces ¿por qué se debió?

—… Había alguien a quien quería proteger —respondió. Era claro que el dios de cabellos oscuros no se sentía del todo cómodo respondiendo a la pregunta, ya que en sus ojos y en su cosmos podía percibirse que aquello removía recuerdos no muy gratos —, no obstante, fue demasiado tarde. Continué presionando porque quería detener tu enfrentamiento con Poseidón. No me malentiendas, no lo hice por apoyar a ninguno de los dos, por mi pueden matarse a garrotazos si quieren. Sin embargo, en ese momento actué por aquella persona, que murió a causa de un ataque perdido producto de ese enfrentamiento. Me habría gustado darle entierro en su lugar de origen, pero no pude gracias a la guerra.

—Esa persona debió ser muy importante para ti, lamento que las cosas se hayan suscitado de esa manera.

—Eso ya es cosa del pasado. Debí haber supuesto que estarías bajo un engaño y ver la forma de solucionarlo. Si te hace sentir más tranquila, te diré que las siguientes veces alcé mis fuerzas para evitar que las siguientes reencarnaciones de esa persona siguiera viéndose en peligro.

—… ¿Lo conseguiste?

—…

Ante la nula respuesta de su tío, la diosa prefirió no seguir indagando en dicho tema. Era más que evidente que se trataba de un tema delicado no solo para Hades, sino también para los espectros y tenía la fuerte impresión de que era mejor dejar ese tema por la paz. En todo caso, debía admitir que nunca antes había visto los ojos de su tío brillar de forma tan honesta, incluso podía decir que centellaban con un dejo de felicidad, por más que las facciones de su rostro no lo demostraran.

—Entiendo. De cualquier modo —continuó —, creo que tus palabras son ciertas. Debo admitir que me avergüenza haber caído en tal engaño y por tanto tiempo…

—… No dejes que eso te quite el sueño —las palabras de Hades sonaron tranquilizadoras para la diosa de la sabiduría —, aunque de forma diferente, yo también confié en ella y caí en su engaño. Tu estabas bajo algo mucho más poderoso que meras palabras, ya que la misma Ápate estaba presente.

—Eres en verdad un dios justo, Hades —concedió ella—. En ese caso ¿Puedo pedirte que establezcamos un tratado de paz?

—Estaría encantado.

Ante la afirmativa del dios del Averno, Saori le pidió a Death Mask que regresara rápidamente al Santuario a informar de esto a Shion y que este, a su vez, diera las buenas nuevas a todos los demás santos, quienes esperaban impacientes. El cangrejo fue escoltado por Aiacos, quien lo condujo por el palacio de Guidecca de tal modo que no fuera a detectar al santo de Andrómeda. Acto seguido, ambos dioses discutieron los diferentes términos en que este tratado estaría basado.

Mientras tanto, en los aposentos de Hades, Shun se hallaba en compañía de Quinn, Lune y Pharao, quienes llegaron casi tan pronto como el dios se hubo retirado. Los tres espectros, al igual que todos los demás, estaban emocionados por el despertar de su señor y cruzaban los dedos para que todo saliera bien respecto a su encuentro con la diosa de la sabiduría. Ellos respetaban a Hades no solo porque se trataba de un dios olímpico o porque fuera el Rey del Averno, sino porque él les dio un hogar, una familia y un propósito para seguir viviendo. Estaban de acuerdo en que el inframundo quizás no era tan hermoso como el Santuario en la tierra o como el Templo marino bajo los océanos, pero estaban honrados de poder servir en un lugar que era clave en el ciclo de la vida. Por otro lado, si bien todo se regía de manera muy estricta, en el fondo todos se llevaban bien y se compenetraban como una familia.

Charlaban respecto a sus pasados antes de llegar al inframundo, cuando el dueño de la habitación entró por la puerta que fue abierta por dos ninfas. Inmediatamente, los cuatro ocupantes se inclinaron con respeto ante la imponente figura que se acercaba con pasos elegantes.

—Pueden retirarse —dijo firme, aunque suave, con su voz profunda. Rápidamente los tres espectros asintieron y se retiraron de la alcoba, cerrando la enorme puerta de roble oscuro detrás de ellos mismos —. No hace falta que te inclines ante mi presencia, Shun.

—Mis disculpas, su majestad —habló el aludido tras haberse incorporado. Por algún motivo, no se atrevía a verlo directamente a los ojos —. Tan solo no quería faltarle el respeto. Después de todo soy solo un invitado y, además, un santo de Atena.

—Tú muy bien sabes que eres mucho más que eso —con sus manos blancas y firmes como el marfil, sostuvo con gentileza el mentón del menor y le alzó el rostro con suavidad, para así poder verlo directamente a los ojos, de modo que esmeraldas y aguamarinas se encontraron en una mirada que contenía un torbellino de emociones, pero el más importante era el deseo de estar juntos — ¿No es verdad?

Con apenas un hilo de voz, el menor asintió. El dios entonces le pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar en particular y con fina galantería, le ofreció su brazo para guiarlo. El de cabellos verdes aceptó y no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sintió los firmes músculos de la divinidad bajo su mano. En el trayecto, Hades le habló sobre lo acontecido durante la junta con Atena, incluyendo las sospechas sobre Perséfone y el tratado de paz. Shun no cabía de felicidad al escuchar sobre dicho tratado, pues significaba que habría paz entre la tierra y el inframundo de una vez por todas y ya nadie tendría que sufrir inútilmente por un engaño.

—Aiacos me dijo que es a ti a quien debo el haber desmantelado toda esta farsa.

—En realidad, no fui el único involucrado. Es solo que no me hacía sentido… su alma es pacífica y sensible. No se me hacía lógico que alguien así quisiera apoderarse del mundo por tanto tiempo.

—Fuiste muy valiente en oponerte a todo lo que conoces con tal de dar con la verdad, con tal de seguir tus instintos. En verdad eres alguien admirable —el aludido no supo muy bien cómo responder a las palabras del mayor y sus mejillas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Pronto llegaron a los jardines interiores del palacio y se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera firme —. Antes de entrar aquí… quería pedir tu perdón.

—¿Mi perdón? —preguntó con clara sorpresa en todo su rostro, después de todo, que un dios quiera disculparse ante un mortal, era algo casi sin precedente alguno. Hades asintió.

—No solo por la guerra pasada, sino por todas las demás —comenzó, volviendo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Shun no tuvo más opción que dejarse sumir en esas profundas aguas cristalinas que lo miraban con toda sinceridad —. Sin lugar a duda, tu alma es la más pura que pueda haber en la tierra, pero ese no era el motivo por el que tomaba posesión de tu cuerpo. Lo hacía para protegerte, para que no tuvieras el mismo destino que en la primera guerra, para que no murieras por algo que no tenía nada que ver contigo. Admito que pude haber sido muy brusco y radical al respecto, y pido tu perdón.

El menor solo pudo dejarse llevar en la caricia que el dios de cabellos oscuros depositó en su mejilla, mientras las sinceras palabras, con voz casi temblorosa, llegaban a sus oídos. No le cabía duda en su corazón que la divinidad frente a él estaba siendo honesto.

—Si esa era su motivación, entonces no tengo nada que perdonar —el santo de Andrómeda le obsequió una sonrisa tan hermosa, que era capaz de superar el brillo de todas las estrellas en el firmamento —, pero si realmente lo necesita, entonces sí, sin dudarlo un momento, le perdono.

Esa sonrisa fue capaz de comenzar a derretir el congelado corazón del dios y aquellas palabras lograron producirle un gesto similar en su propio rostro. Shun agradeció desde lo profundo de su corazón el recibir una sonrisa tan genuina por parte de Hades, pues sabía muy bien que tal demostración solo la recibían muy pocas personas; tan pocas, que podían contarse con los dedos de una sola mano.

Acto seguido, el dios sacó una llave muy antigua de entre sus ropajes y la introdujo en la cerradura. Tras abrir la puerta, reveló un jardín privado bellísimo lleno de narcisos y lirios blancos, y una pérgola maravillosa frente a una increíble fuente con la forma de tres lechuzas oscuras. El paisaje era magnífico y capaz de dejar sin aliento a cualquiera.

—Puedo… puedo recordar este lugar —murmuró el menor, observando cada detalle —. No había tantas flores en ese entonces. La pérgola y la fuente no han cambiado.

—Por supuesto, no quise cambiar absolutamente nada. Al comienzo, Aiacos y yo cuidábamos este lugar, pero creo que nuestra tristeza de haberte perdido evitaba que las flores crecieran, por lo que cuando llegó aquí, le pedí a Quinn que se hiciera cargo. Nadie más tiene ni ha tenido permiso de entrar aquí. Es un lugar importante y especial para nosotros, después de todo.

Por un instante, quizás inspirado por el sonido del agua de la fuente, a la mente de Shun llegaron recuerdos de un pequeño Aiacos de cinco años jugando con un pequeño balón a los pies de la escalera de la pérgola y también de pequeñas horas del té junto con el dios, quien le sonreía de forma tan prístina como hace un momento había hecho.

Interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento, el dios lo llevó al exquisito sillón de tres cuerpos que había en la pérgola y le dijo que podía ver la duda en sus ojos. Le explicó que a pesar de que Argenis era una vida pasada del pequeño peliverde, no significaba que fueran exactamente la misma persona, pero que los sentimientos que albergaba por él no se debían a su género ni a la persona que fue, sino que los movían su alma y su carácter tan puros que ni siquiera el tiempo era capaz de cambiarlos.

—Permíteme hacer las cosas bien contigo, Shun —rogó el dios. Una vez más lo sostuvo del mentón con una delicadeza que solo tenía reservada para el peliverde, para asegurarse de que los ojos de ambos se encontraran en esa misma mirada que solo ellos podían compartir —. Con el corazón en la mano, confieso que te amo, que todos estos sentimientos en mi pecho solo pueden ser para ti… por favor, permíteme cortejarte y conocer la persona que eres ahora, para así poder hacerte feliz.

El aludido no pudo contener las pequeñas lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos, ni el sonrojo, ni el fuerte abrazo cargado de cariño que le obsequió al dios, conmovido por la honesta confesión. El mayor no dudó ningún segundo en recibirlo entre sus brazos y rodearlo contra su fuerte pecho, para así albergarlo. No se había sentido así de completo en siglos.

—Por supuesto que acepto, Hades —le respondió —. También estoy enamorado de ti ¡estoy seguro! No puede ser otra cosa y al igual que tú, también quiero conocerte, esta vez por completo.

Con una felicidad sincera que hacía mucho que no sentía, el dios selló sus labios con los del peliverde en un casto beso, lleno del más puro sentimiento y donde ambos pudieron disfrutar de la más bella alegría. Tras la caricia, que ambos merecían, Hades le prometió que siempre cuidaría de él y que esta vez no le fallaría.

A varios metros de donde ellos estaban, un muy dichoso Aiacos cerraba discretamente la puerta del jardín privado, feliz de tener a sus padres al fin juntos.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí :3 significa mucho para mi. Si creen que Perséfone se quedará de brazos cruzados, están muuy equivocados xD pero eso lo verán en mi siguiente fic. No lo esperen luego, eso sí xD porque va a tomar tiempo.


End file.
